Sonic Meets RWBY
by Will Atkinson
Summary: What if a certain hedgehog was teleported to a world full of monsters, dangers, and new friends like never before and also finds Romance along the way.
1. Chapter 1: New world and new friends

Chapter 1 New world and new friends

Our story takes place on a planet called Mobius as Sonic the hedgehog is fighting his enemy Dr. Eggman who has all 7 chaos emeralds.

Sonic: Give it up Eggman, you now that I'll always beat you every single time.

Dr. Eggman: Ohohoh so very true hedgehog but that all changes here and now.

Just then Eggman pushed a button that put a glass dome over Sonic.

Sonic: Ha, this won't stop me Egghead.

Sonic tried to escape but the glass dome was to strong for him to break.

Dr. Eggman: Ohohoh gotcha this time Sonic, ever since our time in Station Square I learn that their are more worlds out there and thanks to this new machine. You'll be sent to one random world, and thanks to this special glass material that you are in you'll be the only one who will be going.

Sonic: (Thinking to himself) No I can't let him do this.

Dr. Eggman: Goodbye Sonic the hedgehog for the last time.

Suddenly Sonic had an idea.

Sonic: Well if I'm going I'm taking a few things with me.

Dr. Eggman: What are you talking about Sonic?

Sonic: (Touching the glass with both of his hands) CHAOS CONTROL!

With that said a bright light came and disappeared in an instant and so was Sonic.

Dr. Eggman: Now with Sonic gone I can use the emeralds to, HEY WHERE ARE THE CHAOS EMERALDS?

The emeralds were gone.

Dr. Eggman: OH CURSE YOU SONIC!

Meanwhile Sonic was hurtling through time and space.

Sonic: AHHHHHH!

As it looked like Sonic was going to keep on going he was tossed straight through a portal. It finally ended for Sonic who was in the air and saw the chaos emeralds scatter over this new world.

Sonic: Heh, there they go again.

Just then Sonic looked down and saw that he was in the air.

Sonic: Oh no not again.

Just then he fell from the sky and face planted into the ground.

Sonic: (Pulling his head out from the ground) Oh man, am I ever gonna get a normal landing?

Sonic looked around and saw nothing but trees.

Sonic: Wow this one strange forest.

Just then Sonic heard some screams in the distance.

Sonic: Uh oh it sounds like someone is in trouble I better go and check it out.

With that Sonic rushed to the direction of the screams. When Sonic got to the location of the screams he saw four girls on the ground with some guy wearing a black hat, a white suit, and had a walking **_cane_** in his right hand who's name was Roman Torchwick was towering over them. As Sonic washed he saw Torchwick aiming his cane right at the girl wearing a red skirt who's name was Ruby. Suddenly to his horror Sonic saw the cane transform into a gun.

 **Roman Torchwick: Well red it looks like you and your friends have failed and now you will pay with your lives.**

When the three girls whose names were Wiess, Blake, and Yang Ruby's older sister saw that Torchwick was going to kill her they gasped.

Weiss: No please.

Blake: Ruby.

Yang: If you kill her I swear I'll make your life a living hell.

But Torchwick just laughed at the coment and said to them

 **Roman Torchwick: Don't worry girls you will get your turn after i kill your leader.**

Ruby looked at Torchwick and said to him.

Ruby: You'll never get away with this.

Touchwick looked down at Ruby and said.

Roman Torchwick: Oh but I already have red now die.

With that he pointed his gun back at Ruby and was ready to fire it and kill her. Seeing this Sonic knew what he had to do.

Sonic: (Thinking to himself) Oh man I've gotta move.

With that Sonic took off and started towards Ruby to try to get to her in time.

Roman Torchwick: Now say goodbye red.

With that he fired.

Weiss, Blake, Yang: NOOOOO RUBY!

Roman Torchwick: Yes, that's one down now for the rest of yeah.

But then when the smoke cleared Torchwick saw that Ruby was gone.

Roman Torchwick: What, where did she go?

Even Weiss, Blake, Yang where shocked to see that Ruby was gone.

Weiss: Where did Ruby go?

Blake: I don't know Weiss, she was too weak to doge it.

Just then Yang looked behind Torchwick.

Yang: Hey there she is.

As Torchwick looked behind him he saw Ruby in the arms of Sonic.

Roman Torchwick: Hey, who are you?

Sonic looked at Touchwick and said.

Sonic: The name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and you have no right in attacking these girls.

Roman Torchwick: So it looks like red's pathetic group now has a rat on their side.

When Sonic heard that he got mad.

Sonic: Hey pal I'm no rat I'm a hedgehog.

Roman Torchwick: Whatever, I'll just let my men take care of you and then after they are finished with you I'll take care of Team RWBY.

When Sonic heard that he laughed.

Sonic: Heh, will then let's go then.

With that Torchwick snapped his fingers and then people in strange uniforms appeared.

Blake: Oh no It's the White Fang.

The White Fang started to surround Sonic who was still holding Ruby in his arms.

Sonic: Hey, who are these guys?

Ruby: Their called the White Fang, they use to be a peaceful organization but now they have become a terrorist organization.

Hearing this Sonic gently put Ruby down and said to her.

Sonic: You go and hide and I'll take care of these guys and get your friends.

Ruby looked at Sonic and smiled.

Ruby: Thank you.

Sonic: Heh, no problem. (Sonic puts his thumb up.)

So when Ruby ran behind a tree Sonic looked that the White Fang and said.

Sonic: Alright you clowns, whose first?

As soon as Sonic said that all of the members of the White Fang Charged at him with their swords drawn.

Sonic: Alright you all want me then let's go.

With those words Sonic dashed though the White Fang making some of them loose their balance.

Sonic: Heh, come on you slow pokes try and get me.

As the White fang tried to kill Sonic Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were amazed on how Sonic could move so fast. As for Touchwick when he saw Sonic making a fool out of the White fang he was mad.

Roman Touchwick: Come on you idiots kill him.

White Fang member: We're trying sir but he's too fast for us.

Just the Sonic stopped right in front of a tree.

Sonic: Hey you clowns here I am.

White Fang member: We got him now.

But before they could kill Sonic, he ran up the tree making the White Fang crash into it.

Sonic: You guys are just too slow to catch me. (Sonic sticks his tongue out at the White Fang)

White Fang member: That's it shoot him.

With that the White Fang pulled out their guns and started shooting at Sonic. But Sonic just dodged every single bullet that was fired at him and then he started to fight back. Meanwhile Team RWBY was amazed on how Sonic was treating the White Fang.

Weiss: Wow he's good.

Blake: Yeah no kidding.

Yang: I've never seen anything like it.

From behind the tree Ruby was watching Sonic take down every single White Fang member.

Ruby: (Blushing a little) Wow he's amazing.

Finally Sonic took down that last of the White Fang members and then turn his attention to Touchwick.

Sonic: Alright pal your next.

But before Sonic could attack Touchwick an airship appeared and then a ladder was lowered for Touchwick.

Touchwick: This isn't over you hedgehog I'll be back to get you and Team RWBY.

And with that the airship took off.

Sonic: (Thinking to himself) Well when you come back I'll be waiting.

After the members of the White Fang retreated Sonic came over to Ruby who just came out from behind the tree.

Sonic: Hey, you ok?

Ruby looked at Sonic and smiled.

Ruby: I am now thanks to you.

Sonic: (Blushing a little) Aw it was nothing really.

Just then Weiss, Blake, and Yang rushed toward Ruby.

Yang: Oh Ruby, I'm so glad that your ok.

Weiss: Don't you ever do that ever again Ruby.

Blake: I'm glad you worn't killed Ruby.

Ruby looked at her teammates and said in a hurt voice.

Ruby: I'm sorry you guys.

Yang looked at her sister and said.

Yang: Aw Ruby it's ok.

Then Yang hugged her sister. After that they all turned to Sonic and then Ruby asked.

Ruby: So what is your name?

Sonic looked at Ruby and said.

Sonic: Hehe the names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and you girls are?

Ruby smiled and said.

Ruby: Well it's nice to meet you Sonic, my name is Ruby Rose and I'm the team leader of Team RWBY.

Then Ruby turned to Yang.

Ruby: This here is my older sister Yang.

Yang: Hello Sonic it's nice to meet you.

Sonic smiled at Yang and said.

Sonic: It's nice to meet you two Yang.

Then Blake came up to him and said.

Blake: Hi Sonic, I'm Blake.

Sonic: It's nice to meet you.

Then Weiss came up to Sonic.

Weiss: And my name is Weiss, and it is a pleasure to meet you Sonic.

Sonic: And it's a pleasure to meet you Weiss. So who was that guy anyway?

Blake: That was Roman Touchwick, he's a robber and he was after this.

Blake shows Sonic a bottle of dust.

Sonic: But why would any body want to steal Dust.

When Sonic said that Team RWBY were shocked.

Weiss: Your joking right?

Yang: Yeah this dust is very valuable.

Sonic was confused.

Sonic: Huh what do you mean valuable?

Ruby: This dust is the source of energy here in Remnant.

When Sonic heard that he was in a world called Remnant he gasped.

Sonic: Remnant? So that's where I am.

Blake: What do you mean by that Sonic.

Sonic: Ok guys lesion I'm not from this world.

When Sonic said that Team RWBY where shocked.

Team RWBY: What!?

Sonic: Yeah you see I'm from a world called Mobius.

Ruby: Wow that's so cool.

Yang: But if you from another world how did you get here?"

After hearing what Yang just said Sonic decided to tell Team Ruby the whole story and maybe they could help him to get the chaos emeralds.

Sonic: Alright guys here is my full story, you see I was chasing an evil scientist called Dr. Eggman, an evil genus whose only goal was to take over the world.

Team Ruby were shocked after hearing this.

Weiss: Oh what a horrid person.

Blake: Yeah I second that.

Sonic: Yeah it is but I always stop them with the help of my friends and gems called the chaos emeralds.

After Sonic mentioned the chaos emeralds it was Team RWBY who were confused now.

Team RWBY: Chaos emeralds?

Sonic nodded and said.

Sonic: Yes you see the chaos emeralds are seven magical gemstones that hold untold and unlimited power. No one knows whey they were created or why they exist, but they can turn people's thoughts into power. Alone they can increase one's abilities or power up machinery.

Ruby: Wow just like our dust.

Sonic: Yes but when all seven are gathered, a miracle occurs.

Yang: Really, what kind of miracle?

When Yang said that Sonic smiled.

Sonic: Hehe well like if I gather all seven of them I become Super Sonic.

Blake: Wow that sounds neat.

Sonic: Yeah, it is but if they fall into the wrong hands it would be very bad.

Weiss: Wow that is bad, just this what would happen if Roman or Cinder got their hands on them.

When Sonic heard Cinder's name he asked.

Sonic: Who is Cinder?

Ruby: Lets just say that she's bad news.

Yang: So Sonic is that all?"

Sonic looked at Team RWBY and nodded.

Sonic: But know I need get the chaos emeralds out of this world and bring them back home.

After Sonic finished Team RWBY looked at one another then they turned back at Sonic.

Blake: Sonic, we be happy to help you to get the emeralds.

Sonic: Oh thanks girls, so what do we do now.

Ruby: now we go back to Beacon Academy.

Sonic: Uh Beacon Academy, What's that?

When Sonic asked that Weiss explained.

Weiss: Beacon Academy, is a place where student go to become a hunter or a huntress.

Sonic: You mean like hunt monster or something like that?

Yang: Yeah something Sonic.

Sonic: Cool I'm in, so how do I get in?

Ruby smiled at this and said to him.

Ruby: Well first we need to speck to the head of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin to see if you can still join this late in the semester.

After that Sonic, looked at Team RWBY and said.

Sonic: Well the what are we waiting for lets go.

And with that Sonic along with Team RWBY left the forest to Beacon Academy.


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic's Initiation

Chapter 2 Sonic's Initiation

As the sun was setting off in the distance Sonic along with Team RWBY had finally made it to Beacon Academy.

Ruby: Well here we are Sonic, Beacon Academy.

When Sonic, saw the Beacon his eyes went wide.

Sonic: Oh wow this place is amazing.

Yang: Yeah, it is pretty amazing.

As the group made their way to the building Sonic, saw that everyone was staring at him.

Blake: Hey Sonic, what's wrong?

Sonic: Everybody is staring at me.

Weiss: Well what do you expect Sonic? Your new here.

Sonic chuckled and said.

Sonic: Yeah, that's true.

Just then Sonic and Team RWBY heard a scream and as they looked they saw a girl with rabbit hears being picked on by a a guy who was wearing some kind of battle armor others looked on laughing laughed.

Sonic: Hey, why is that guy tormenting that poor girl.

Blake: Oh that's Cardin and his Team CRDL.

Yang: Yeah, they are always picking on Velvet because she's a Faunus.

When Yang said that Sonic was confused.

Sonic: A Faunus, what's that?

Blake: A Faunus are humans with animal traits like rabbit ears, cat ears, and so on.

Sonic: Oh I see that's cool.

Then Sonic saw Cardin continue to pull on Velvet's rabbit ears and laughing with his group.

Sonic: Ok that's it. (Sonic starts to walk towards Team CRDL and Velvet)

Weiss: Hey Sonic, where are you going?

Sonic: I'm going to teach that guy a lesion that he will never forget.

With that Sonic, continued to walk towards the group.

Yang: Oh now this is going to be fun.

Ruby: Yeah, I can't wait to see this.

As Cardin and his team continue to torment Velvet, Sonic came up to the and shouted.

Sonic: Hey dirt bag leave her alone.

After hearing that Cardin stopped tugging on Velvet's ears and looked at Sonic.

Cardin: Well look here boys it's another one of the useless Faunus.

Sky Lark: Yeah, a Rat Faunus.

When Sonic heard the name rat again he clinched he's fist and said in an angry voice.

Sonic: Ok two things one I'm a mobian not a Faunus, and two I'm a hedgehog.

Cardin: Ha, whatever just mind your own business.

Then Cardin turned back to Velvet and began to pull on her rabbit ears again. Sonic couldn't take any more so he ran at Cardin and hit him so hard that he hit one of the pillars of the building.

Sonic: I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!

Cardin got up after that and turned to his team.

Cardin: Well don't just stand there you idiots get him.

With that Cardin's team charged at Sonic, but as soon as they got close to him Sonic dashed away revealing a pillar that was right behind him. When Team CRDL saw the pillar they screamed and hit the pillar with a loud crash.

Cardin: Oh you idiots.

Cardin was really mad until he heard Sonic right behind him.

Sonic: Hey you snot nose punk over here.

Cardin turned around and saw Sonic, sticking his tongue out at him.

Cardin: Alright that's it you little punk.

With that Cardin rushed at Sonic, and tried to grab him but then he lost him again and then he turned around and saw him holding some thing. When he looked down Cardin saw that his pants were on the ground revealing his underwear.

Sonic: Hehe, nice underwear dude.

And with that remark everybody including Team RWBY laughed.

Ruby: Hahaha, aw man how embarrassing.

Yang: Teehee, you got that right Ruby.

Weiss: Hahaha, I've never seen underwear like that before.

Blake: Hehe, oh wow good job Sonic.

The laughing continued until Cardin pulled up his pants and left with is team, who were walking funny after they hit the pillar. Then Sonic came up to Velvet and said to her in a comforting voice.

Sonic: Hey, you ok?

Velvet looked at Sonic, and said shyly.

Velvet: Um, yes I'm fine thank you.

Then Sonic, stuck his hand out.

Sonic: The names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog.

Then Velvet shook Sonic's hand and said.

Velvet: My names Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina.

Sonic: Well Velvet it's nice to meet you.

Velvet smiled at Sonic, and said.

Velvet: And it's very nice to meet you too Sonic.

Then Sonic let go of Velvet's hand and side.

Sonic: Well I hope to see you around Velvet.

Velvet: And I hope to see you around too Sonic.

And with that Sonic went back to Team RWBY who were clapping for what he had done.

Ruby: Oh Sonic, that was amazing!

Yang: Yeah, I've never seen anybody do that to Cardin before.

Weiss: You are just full of surprises Sonic.

Blake: Yes, you did very good at coming to Velvet's defense.

After hearing Team RWBY's remarks Sonic smiled and said.

Sonic: Thanks girls now let's go and see this professor of yours.

With that Team RWBY nodded and escorted Sonic to Professor Ozpin's office. Meanwhile in his office Professor Ozpin was getting ready to turn in for the night when he heard a knock at the door.

Ozpin: Come in.

As soon as he said those words Team RWBY came in followed by Sonic.

Ozpin: Why hello Team RWBY.

Team RWBY: Hello Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin: Did you get the dust back?

Ruby: Yes we did.

Then Ruby handed Ozpin the dust.

Ozpin: Good job girls you did really well.

Team RWBY smiled and then Yang said.

Yang: Actually sir we wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for Sonic here.

Ozpin looked at the blue hedgehog and said.

Ozpin: Well I guess I owe you one Sonic.

Sonic: It was nothing Professor.

Ozpin: Now then what brings you here to Beacon Academy Sonic.

Sonic looked at Team RWBY, then looked back at Ozpin and started to explain his situation. After Sonic finished his story Ozpin looked at him and said.

Ozpin: I see so you need to find these chaos emeralds to get back home and you also want to join the Academy as well?

Sonic nodded and said.

Sonic: Yes, so could you please help?

Ozpin looked at Sonic and smiled.

Ozpin: Well Sonic as luck would have it I have one of the emeralds that you are searching for.

With that he opened the door of his desk and pulled out a red chaos emerald.

Sonic: That's it one of the seven chaos emeralds.

When Team RWBY saw the emerald they couldn't believe their eyes.

Ruby: Wow so that's a chaos emerald?

Sonic: Yes.

Blake: Wow it's beautiful.

Weiss: Yeah no kidding.

Yang: Second that.

Then Ozpin gave the chaos emerald to Sonic and said.

Ozpin: I hope you find the rest of the emeralds so you can go home Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks professor, and what about me joining this Academy?

Ozpin thought for a moment and said.

Ozpin: I can't make any promises but I think I have an idea on how you can join the Academy this late in the semester.

When Sonic heard this he smiled and asked.

Sonic: Really how?

Ozpin: you'll find out tomorrow Sonic, but for right now you and spend the night in Team RWBY'S dorm.

When Team RWBY heard that Sonic was going to be sleeping with them they were excited.

Team RWBY: ALRIGHT SONIC IS SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH US!

Ozpin: Alright you all go and get some rest now and I'll see you all tomorrow for hopefully Sonic's Initiation for him to attend here at the Academy.

With that Team RWBY and Sonic said goodbye to Ozpin and left for the dorm.

Ozpin: (Thinking to himself) Hmm, there is something every special about that hedgehog.

As Sonic and Team RWBY left Ozpin's office Ruby looked at Sonic and said.

Ruby: I'm so glad that you will be joining the Academy Sonic.

Yang: Now Ruby, Sonic hasn't even been initiated yet.

Ruby: I know sis and I'm sure that Sonic can do it.

Sonic Looked at Ruby and said.

Sonic: Of course I'll do it Ruby, there is nothing that Ozpin can do in my initiation that will stop me from joining this Academy.

When Sonic said that Blake was amazed by his confidence.

Blake: Wow Sonic your really confident aren't you?

Sonic looked at Blake, and chuckled.

Sonic: Hehe, of course I am.

In no time at all Team RWBY and Sonic made it to the dorm.

Weiss: Well here we are Sonic. (opens the door)

Sonic: Wow you girls have a nice room here.

Ruby: Thanks Sonic, just make yourself at home.

With that Sonic walked in, climbed up on the windowsill and fell fast asleep.

Yang: Wow he must be really worn out.

Weiss: Well what did you expect? He took out Torchwick, members of the White Fang, and saved Velvet from Cardin and his team all in one day.

Blake: She's got a point Yang.

Just then Ruby yawned and said.

Ruby: Well guys I say it's time that we get some sleep.

Yang: Ruby's right we have a long day tomorrow.

With that they all got into their beds and fell fast asleep excepted for Ruby, who was looking at Sonic in wonder.

Ruby: Don't worry Sonic, no matter what happens me and my team will help you to get your emeralds back and get you home.

With that Ruby let sleep over take her and in no time at all fell right to sleep. The next day Sonic and Team RWBY were awaken by a knock at the door.

Weiss: Now I wonder who that could be?

Sonic: I don't know here let me see.

As Sonic opened the door he saw Professor Ozpin standing there.

Sonic: Oh it's you Professor.

When Team RWBY heard that it was the Professor at the door they rushed at the door and they all said in unison.

Team RWBY: CAN SONIC JOIN!?

Ozpin: He can but first he needs to be Initiated first. So Sonic, if will follow me we can begin with you Initiation.

Sonic: Alright lets go.

With that Sonic along with Team RWBY followed Ozpin until they came to two doors on the left and on the right.

Ozpin: Ok Team RWBY you girls go to the door on the left and me an Sonic will be going to the door on the right.

Ruby: But why sir?

Ozpin: Because Ruby, you an the rest of you will be seeing Sonic in action along with the other teams and if Sonic passes me and Ms. Goodwitch will choose on which team that Sonic will be on.

With those words Team RWBY nodded and headed to the door on the left, once they went in Ozpin looked at sonic and Asked.

Ozpin: So Sonic, are you ready?

Sonic looked at Ozpin and said.

Sonic: Yes sir I am ready.

Ozpin: Then lets go.

And with that Ozpin lead Sonic to the door on the right.

As Team RWBY came in the room they saw every signal team sitting waiting for Sonic's Initiation to the Academy.

Weiss: Wow, Ozpin wasn't kidding when he said every signal team would be here for Sonic's Initiation.

Blake: Yeah, I second that.

As they looked for a place to sit they heard a voice shouting.

Jaune: Hey, guys over here.

Ruby: Oh hey Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren how are you guys?

Pyrrha: oh we're ok we heard that you guys got the dust back from Torchwick.

Team RWBY looked at one another and then Yang said.

Yang: Well it wasn't us who really did it it was Sonic.

Ren: Who is Sonic.

Ruby laughed and said.

Ruby: You'll fined out here in a minute.

As soon as Ruby said that Professor Ozpin walked in.

Ozpin: Fellow students I have brought you all here for the Initiation for a new student and his name is Sonic.

When Sonic heard his name he entered the arena and when he did he revised gasps from all of the teams excepted for Team RWBY.

Nora: Whoa he's a Faunus.

Weiss: Actually he's a mobian.

Jaune: A mobian, what's that?

Blake: It means he's from another world.

When Blake said that Team JNPR gasped.

Team JNPR: HE'S WHAT!?

Before Team JNPR could say anything else Ozpin spoke again.

Ozpin: This is Sonic, he is here to join the Academy and while his here I hope you all make him feel welcome here.

After that Ozpin looked at Sonic and asked.

Ozpin: Well Sonic are you ready?

Sonic: Yes Professor, I am ready.

With that Ozpin backed up to an elevator and wen up to a box where Ms. Goodwitch was waiting.

Glynda: Is he ready?

Ozpin: Yes, send down the weapons.

With that Ms. Goodwitch pushed a button on the panel and a cabinet full of weapons landed right in front of Sonic.

Ozpin: Alright Sonic, before your Initiation you will need a weapon but choose carefully for once you choose a weapon you cant get another one.

Sonic: I understand sir.

With that he looked at all of the weapons in the cabinet until his eyes fell on one particular weapon a sword.

Sonic: (Thinking to himself) Hey this sword looks just like Cliburn from when I was in the story King Arthur and the knights of the round table.

With that Sonic grabbed the sword, when Sonic picked his weapon Ozpin asked.

Ozpin: Sonic is that your weapon of choosing?

Sonic: Yes sir this is my weapon.

Ozpin: Very well Sonic.

With that Ms Goodwitch pushed another button on the control panel and the cabinet with all of the weapons disappeared.

Ozpin: Now Sonic, are you ready for your Initiation?

Sonic: Yes sir, lets do it to it.

Ozpin nodded and turned to Ms. Goodwitch.

Ozpin: Alright Glynda start the simulation.

Glynda: Yes sir.

With that Ms. Goodwitch started up the simulation for Sonic's Initiation. As Sonic looked on he saw lots of strange monsters appearing right in front of him.

Sonic: Whoa, what are these things?

Ozpin: These are called Grimm, and Sonic if you want to join the Academy you must defeat all of them.

Sonic: Heh, no problem.

When Team JNPR heard Sonic say no problem they where shocked.

Jaune: Did he just say no problem?

Ren: Yup, he did.

Pyrrha: Wow this guys got an attitude.

Nora: Yeah, but in a good way.

Team RWBY looked at Team JNPR and they laughed.

Ruby: You think that's impressive just wait when you see him fight.

Yang: Yeah, he is really good.

Blake: Not to mention he's really fast.

Weiss: Ok guys Sonic is about to start his Initiation.

As Team RWBY and TEAM JNPR looked on Professor Ozpin said to Sonic.

Ozpin: Ok Sonic, here we go. In 3...2...1...GO!

As soon as Ozpin said that the Grimm's started to charge at Sonic.

Sonic: Alright then here goes nothing.

With those words Sonic ran right at the charging Grimm's.

As the Teams of Beacon Academy looked on Sonic was destroying the Grimm's with no problem once so ever.

Coco: Hmm, this Sonic guy is not that bad.

Velvet: You can do it Sonic, keep it up.

Cardin: Who is this guy? Not even the Grimm can touch him.

Meanwhile in the dark corner of the stadium.

Mercury: Hmm, do you think we should call Cinder, Emerald?

Emerald: Yes call her and tell her that we found the one who stopped Torchwick's plain on stealing the dust from Beacon Academy yesterday.

With that Mercury took out his phone and started to call Cinder.

Cinder: Yeah?

Mercury: We found the hedgehog who stopped Torchwick's plain.

Cinder: I see and what's he doing now.

Mercury: He getting Initiated to be apart of a team here at the Academy.

Cinder: Alright keep an eye on him and give me an update.

Mercury: Will do.

With that Mercury hanged up the phone. Meanwhile Sonic continued to attack the Grimm's.

Sonic: Ok it's time to end this.

With that Sonic used his homing attack on the Grimm's.

Sonic: Oh yeah.

As Ozpin and Glynda looked on Sonic had one more Grimm to finish off.

Ozpin: (Thinking to himself) Hmm, this hedgehog is something else.

Just then Sonic jumped into the air and did his spin dash attack and hit the Grimm directly on the head with his sword. As soon as Sonic landed and put his sword away the Grimm fell dead Sonic had done it.

Ruby: Alright Sonic did it!

Yang: Yes way to go Sonic.

Blake: Hmm, not bad.

Weiss: I Hope he joins our team.

Jaune: Man now that was great.

Nora: Wow I never seen anybody move that fast before.

Pyrrha: He's really good with a sword.

Ren: He would make a nice addiction to our team.

Everybody cheered for Sonic, when he passed his Initiation then Ozpin came down to where Sonic was and said to him.

Ozpin: Well done Sonic, you have past your test now it is time to fine out what team you will be on.

With that Sonic picture came up and pictures of the teams started to randomly spin. Then in no time at all the team that Sonic was going to stay with was Team RWBY.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Team RWBY, Sonic

Chapter 3 Welcome to Team RWBY, Sonic.

After seeing that Sonic was going to join team RWBY. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all cheered.

Ruby: Alright Sonic is going to be with us.

Weiss: Heh, I knew he would.

Blake: I can't believe Sonic took out that many Grimm's all by himself.

Yang: Now with Sonic on our side I would like to see Roman Torchwick try to stop us now.

Just then everybody started to cheer for Sonic until Ozpin quiet everyone down.

Ozpin: Alright everyone calm down Sonic is very pleased that you all support him but now it's time for you all to get to your classes.

With that All of the teams went to their classes excepted for Team RWBY, who were waiting for Sonic. Then in no time at all Sonic was coming towards the with the Professor and Ms. Goodwitch right behind him.

Ozpin: Ah Team RWBY, meet your new teammate Sonic.

Sonic: So guys what did you all think of my performance in their.

When Sonic said that Team RWBY came over to him and congratulated him.

Ruby: Sonic That was awesome.

Weiss: Yeah, I had no idea that you could do those kind of moves.

Blake: You did a good job Sonic.

Yang: Yeah, welcome to Team RWBY, Sonic.

When Sonic heard this he couldn't help but blush.

Sonic: Oh thanks Yang.

Just then Ms. Goodwitch spoke up.

Glynda: Alright children it's time for you to get to your classes now.

Team RWBYS: Yes ma'am.

And with that the new Team RWBYS set off for class.

Ozpin: That hedgehog could be the answer to have peace here on Remnant.

Glynda: You think so sir?

Ozpin: Yes.

As time went on Sonic was starting to enjoy being at Beacon Academy and being apart of Team RWBYS. Later that day Sonic was with his new team and friends were at the cafeteria talking about the day so far.

Ruby: So Sonic, what do you think of Beacon so far?

Sonic: It's really not bad I'm starting to like it here.

Yang: Well we're glad to have you on our team Sonic.

Sonic looked at Yang and said to her.

Sonic: And I'm glade to be apart of your team.

Just then Team RWBYS saw Team JNPR coming towards them.

Weiss: Oh hey guys.

Jaune: Hey Weiss.

Then Weiss turned to Sonic and said.

Weiss: Sonic, these are our friends Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren.

Sonic looked at Team JNPR and introduce himself to them.

Sonic: Hello their I'm Sonic, It's very nice to meet you all.

Jaune: And it's very nice to meet you too Sonic.

Pyrrha: So Sonic, we heard that your from another world is that true?

Sonic: Yes it's true.

Then Sonic began telling Team JNPR all about his world, his adventures, his friends and how he got to their planet in the first place. When he was done Team JNPR could hardly believe it.

Nora: Wow that is one heck of a story.

Ren: Yeah, who knew you and your friends had a big job to do into stopping this Dr. Eggman fella.

After hearing that Sonic chuckled.

Sonic: Hehe, yeah tell me about it the guy never gives up.

Just then the bell rang for the end of lunch and the start of the next class for Team RWBYS. As Team RWBYS said goodbye to Team JNPR to go to their next class Sonic asked.

Sonic: So what class do we have next guys?

Blake : Next we have Ms. Goodwitch's class.

Sonic: Oh and what dose she teach?

Blake: Combat training.

When Sonic heard that he was going to combat training next his eyes lit right up.

Sonic: Alright lets go.

And with that Sonic walked out of the cafeteria with the rest of Team RWBYS shaking their heads.

Blake: Wow I would never thought that everybody would be this excited to do combat training.

Weiss: Well Sonic is not just anybody.

Yang: Yeah, you got that right Weiss, what do you think Ruby?

But Ruby didn't hear her sister she was too busy thinking about Sonic.

Ruby: (Thinking to herself) Wow Sonic is so amazing I mean he's fast , he's brave, and when I'm around him I feel safe from any danger.

Yang: Hey Ruby, Remnant to Ruby. (Starts to wave her hand in front of Ruby)

At last Yang punched her sisters shoulder and then Ruby finally got out of her thoughts about Sonic.

Ruby: Huh uh yea?

Weiss: Ruby, are you ok?

Ruby: Of course I am Weiss I was just thinking about something.

Blake: About Sonic?

When Ruby heard that she blushed bright red which made Yang, Weiss, and Blake laugh.

Ruby: Oh come on guys don't laugh it's so embarrassing.

It took a while for Yang, Weiss, and Blake to regain their composure and then they said to Ruby.

Yang: Oh Ruby, I don't think it's embarrassing that you love Sonic.

Weiss: Yeah I don't ether.

Blake: Or me.

When she saw that Yang, Weiss, and Blake were ok with her being in love with Sonic she asked them.

Ruby: So how do I tell him.

Yang: Well if I was you Ruby I wait for him to make the first move and if he doesn't then you make the first move.

Ruby: And what would be the first move for me?

Weiss: Tell him that you have feelings for him and that you love him at lest that's what I would do if I was in you position.

Ruby thought for a moment and then smiled at her friend.

Ruby: Your right Weiss, ok I'll wait for Sonic to ask me if he loves me and if he doesn't in a month or so then I'll tell him.

Blake: That's the spirit Ruby, now come on we've gotta catch up to Sonic so we don't be late for Ms. Goodwitch's class.

And with that they all ran to catch up to Sonic so they could get to Ms. Goodwitch's class on time. In Ms. Goodwitch's class the students were chosen at random to fight against each other.

Glynda: Alright class the last studens combat tranining will be Sonic vs...

But before Ms. Goodwitch could finish Sonic raised his hand and asked.

Sonic: Ms. Goodwitch, is it ok if I could fight the entire team?

When Sonic said this everybody in the class room gasped and Sonic heard one of them say.

Random student: Is he insane?

Then Sonic heard another student say.

Random student: Hey if this Sonic dude can beat an entire army of Grimms then he should take on an entire team.

And then every student began to argue that Sonic could or couldn't beat an entire team by himself. Then Ms. Goodwitch finally stepped in and said.

Glynda: Alright class that is enough.

Then she turned to Sonic and said.

Glynda: Sonic, are you sure you want to do this?

Sonic: Of course Ms. Goodwitch. (Puts his thumb up)

Ms. Goodwitch looked at Sonic and then nodded.

Glynda: Very well it will be Sonic vs Team CRDL.

When Sonic heard that he was going to face off against the jerks to tormented Velvet he had a smile on his face.

Sonic: (Thinking to himself) So I will be facing off against those jerks again huh? Alright this should be fun.

When Team CRDL, heard that they were going to face Sonic they had evil smiles on their faces.

Cardin: This is it guys it's time that we show that rat that you don't make fools out of Team CRDL.

Dove: Yeah man let's do it.

Just then Ms. Goodwitch motioned Sonic and Team CRDL to come down to the stage, when Sonic and Team CRDL were ready Ms. Goodwitch said to them.

Glynda: Now this fight will go on until your aura is in the red. Understand?

Team CRDL and Sonic: Yes ma'am.

Glynda: Ok in 3...2...1...Begin.

As soon as Ms. Goodwitch said that Sonic pulled out his sword and started his attack on Team CRDL.

Cardin: Alright guys here he comes let's go.

Russel, Dove, Lark: Yes sir.

Then they started charging towards Sonic, then they welded their weapons and were about to strike at Sonic, but then Sonic used his spin dash to bowl them over like bowling pins.

Cardin: Oh that rat is starting to get on my nerves.

As soon as he said the word rat Sonic got in front of Cardin and said.

Sonic: Hey man how many time do I have to say it? I'm not a rat, I'm a hedgehog.

Then Sonic punched Cardin right in the nose.

Cardin: OWWWW! Alright that's give him everything you've got boys.

Russel, Dove, Lark: Yes sir.

With that Team CRDL started to attack Sonic with their weapons but every time they tried to hit Sonic, he just dodge their attacks while making faces at them which got on Team CRDL's nerves.

Cardin: Hey, stop playing around and fight us you little ingrate.

Sonic: Ok, but instead of fighting I'll just end this fight now.

With that said Sonic jumped in the air and said.

Sonic: Here's a little something that a friend of mine back at home taught me.

As Ms. Goodwitch, Team CRDL, and the rest of the students watched Sonic shouted.

Sonic: CHAOS SPEAR!

Suddenly spears of light formed around Sonic and then they started to head for Team CRDL.

Lark: Hey, what in the world are those?

Russel: I don't know but their coming towards us.

Cardin: Well don't just stand there you idiots get out of their way.

With that Team CRDL started to dodge Sonic's attack.

Sonic: ( Thinking to herself ) Wow they fell for it now for my plain.

Team CRDL continued to dodge Sonic's attack when Sonic appered in front of them.

Cardin: what the? How did you do that?

After hearing that Sonic chuckled.

Sonic: Hehe, it's called chaos control. ( Put his hands out.) And this is called Sonic wind.

As soon as Sonic said that a big gust of wind came out of nowhere picked up the surprised team CRDL and started to spin them around and around until the hit the school wall which knocked them out cold. After that Ms. Goodwitch dismissed the class then the rest of Team RWBYS came up to Sonic and congratulated him.

Yang: Sonic, that was awesome.

Weiss: Yeah, I've never seen an attack like that before.

Blake: So Sonic, what was that anyway?

When Sonic heard that he smiled and explained.

Sonic: It's called chaos spear.

Ruby: Chaos spear? Is that like your semblance?

Sonic: A what now?

When Ruby realize what she said she apologised to Sonic who just looked at Ruby and smiled.

Sonic: Oh that's ok Ruby, so what is a semblance?

Ruby: A semblance is a special power that everybody has like mine is speed.

Yang: Mine is I can draw strength with every hit.

Weiss: Mine is Glyphs.

Blake: And mine is Shadow which means I can make clones out of myself with Shadow's.

When Sonic heard all of this he was amazed.

Sonic: Wow that's way past cool girls.

Ruby: Well come on guys let's get to our next class.

As last classes ended Sonic along with the rest of Team RWBYS went back to their dorm room.

Sonic: Oh boy what a day.

Yang: You said it Sonic.

Weiss: Yeah, I feel like I can sleep forever.

Blake: Same here.

With that Team RWBYS got into their separate beds and they fell asleep all but one. Ruby just couldn't sleep she was too busy thinking about Sonic, and the feeling she had for him.

Ruby: Oh what am I going to do? I mean I love Sonic but I don't know if he loves me back.

She thought and thought and thought until an idea struck her.

Ruby: I got it the Vale dance is in two months so all I have to do is ask Sonic to the dance and when we are at the dance I tell him how I really feel about him.

Ruby was so excited about this idea that she went happily to sleep not knowing that a certain hedgehog heard everything.


	4. Chapter 4Sonic meets Mercury and Emerald

Chapter 4: Sonic meets Mercury and Emerald

It had been two long months since Sonic arrived at Remnant and during that time Sonic found out that Blake was a faunus, he met two new friends named Sun and Neptune, also he had lots of missions with his team and in those missions they where able to find three chaos emeralds making that four chaos emeralds that they found. And as the days past Ruby began to love Sonic even more and with every passing day she began to get nervous because the Vale dance was drawing near until she was going to tell Sonic how she really felt about him. Now with only one more day left until the dance Sonic with Sun are looking for tuxes to wear to the Vale dance.

Sun: So Sonic, are you excited about the dance tomorrow?

Sonic looked at the monkey faunus and said with a big happy smile.

Sonic: Oh yes I am Sun, and I can't wait to ask Ruby to go to the dance with me.

When Sun heard that Sonic hadn't asked Ruby to the dance yet he was shocked.

Sun: What!? You mean to tell me that you haven't asked her yet!?

Sonic: Yep that's right.

Sun couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sun: But why not man?

Sonic: Because I'm just waiting for the right time.

Sun: Well you better hurry and tell her man because the dance starts tomorrow night.

Sonic: I know don't worry I'll tell her after we get our tuxes. But enough about me and Ruby what about you and Black.

When Sun heard what Sonic just asked him he went to a deep shade of red.

Sun: Um well I did asked her but she kept on telling me and the others that she wasn't coming to the dance.

When Sonic heard this he was shocked.

Sonic: Blake said what!?

Sun: Yup she said she wasn't coming but Yang said that she was going to talk to her to get her to come.

Sonic: Well I hope she comes because you two make a cute couple.

After Sonic said that Sun really did go to a deep shade of red.

Sun: Uh well um thanks Sonic.

Sonic: Hehe no problem man I'm just happy to WHOA!

Sonic was so busy talking to Sun that he forgot to watch where he was going. Sonic just ran right into a green hair girl.

Emerald: Hey watch where you are going.

Sonic looked at the girl who was on the ground and said to her.

Sonic: Oh dear I'm so sorry miss.

As Sonic holds out his hand and helps her up a guy with grey hair.

Mercury: Hey Emerald, are you alright?

Emerald: Yea I'm fine Mercury.

Sonic: I am really, really sorry about that miss.

The girl looked at Sonic again and said in a sweet voice.

Emerald: oh that's ok I shouldn't have snapped at you like that by the way my names Emerald and this is my partner Mercury.

Mercury: Hey there.

Sonic: Well It's nice to meet you Emerald and Mercury, my name is Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog and this is my friend Sun.

Sun: Hi.

When Sonic said his name Emerald smiled at him and said.

Emerald: Yes I know who you are Sonic, me and Mercury were their when you joined Team RWBY.

Sonic: Oh so you saw me take down those Grimm's?

Mercury: Yes we did and I must say that it was the best thing that we have ever seen.

When Mercury said that Sonic smiled and said.

Sonic: Oh well thanks man.

Sun: So are you guys going to the dance tomorrow?

When Sun asked that Mercury and Emerald looked at each other and smiled.

Emerald: Why yes we are what about you guys?

Sun: Yep in fact we are getting our tuxes right now.

Mercury: Cool well I guess we see you guys at the dance then.

With that Sonic and Sun said their goodbyes to Mercury and Emerald and then left. After Sonic and Sun left Mercury turned to Emerald and said.

Mercury: So Em did you get anything from that hedgehog?

Emerald looked at Mercury and said.

Emerald: No I did not that hedgehog didn't have anything on him for me to steal.

Mercury: Aw too bad so sad.

When Emerald heard this she got annoyed and then she punched Mercury and said.

Emerald: Oh shut up now come on we got to meet up with Cinder and Roman.

Mercury: Whatever.

And With that Mercury and Emerald left for Cinder's hide out. Meanwhile back with Sonic and Sun they had finally made it to the store to get their tuxes.

Store Manager: Oh welcome you two are you here to pick up or get fitted with a tux?

Sonic and Sun smiled at the manager and then Sonic said.

Sonic: We are here to pick up tuxes one for one Sonic the hedgehog and one for one Sun Wukong.

With that the store manager checked the book and saw Sonic and Sun's names.

Store Manager: Ah yes here are you two are wait right here I'll get your tuxes.

As Sonic and Sun were waiting for the manager to come back with their tuxes they were looking around the store.

Sonic: Hey Sun, what do you think Blake would look like if she wore this dress?

Sun looked at the dress Sonic was looking at and soon he went to a deep shade of red the dress was a black dress with a bow tie on the waist also it had little crystals all over it that were shining brightly in the sun's light.

Sun: Oh wow she would look wonderful in that dress.

Sonic: Yeah I think so two.

As Sonic put the dress back up Sun asked.

Sun: So Sonic, do you think you can get the last three chaos emeralds?

Sonic: Yeah man I know I'll get the last three emeralds with you and the others helping me I know that I can get them.

Sun: Ha that's the spirit man so tell me what is it like when you get all seven emeralds and transform into Super Sonic.

When Sun said that Sonic chuckled and said.

Sonic: Heehee oh man it's the best when I become Super Sonic it's like being super charged.

Sun: That's cool.

Just then the store manager came with Sonic and Sun's tuxes.

Store Manager: Here you two go. (Hands Sonic and Sun's tuxes to them)

With their tuxes in hand Sonic and Sun said thanks to the store manager and then they left. Once they were out of site the store manager went to one of the cameras, took out the tape, put it in a computer, and then he hit a button and the video that hold Sonic and Sun's confutation was sent. Meanwhile at Cinder Fall's hide out Cinder and Roman Torchwick were discussing on how to stop Sonic and the rest of the hunters and huntress in training.

Torchwick: That meddlesome hedgehog along with those kids have interfered with our plains way too many times.

Cinder: Calm down well get them sooner or later.

Just then Mercury and Emerald arrived.

Cinder: Ah you two have arrived did you get any information about Sonic?

Emerald: No we didn't.

After hearing that this made Torchwick mad.

Torchwick: You idiots if we don't get the information about this hedgehog how are we going to stop him along with thoughts kids?

Mercury: Hey don't blame us we tried to get information about him but...

Just then a computer beeped which made Cinder smile.

Cinder: Well it looks like another one of my spies has something for us.

Torchwick: Oh yeah and what's that?

Cinder: You'll see.

With that Cinder pushed a button on the key board and it reveled Sun talking to Sonic.

Sun: So Sonic, do you think you can get the last three chaos emeralds?

Sonic: Yeah man I know I'll get the last three emeralds with you and the others helping me I know that I can get them.

Sun: Ha that's the spirit man so tell me what is it like when you get all seven emeralds and transform into Super Sonic.

When Sun said that Sonic chuckled and said.

Sonic: Heehee oh man it's the best when I become Super Sonic it's like being super charged.

Sun: That's cool.

When the tape was finished Cinder smiled.

Cinder: Well now that is something if I had those emeralds I would be the strongest in all of Remnant.

Torchwick: So you want us to get the last three of these chaos emerald things?

Cinder looked at Torchwick and said.

Cinder: No not us just you.

When Torchwick heard this he was not happy at all.

Torchwick: What? But what about those two their the ones who screwed up.

Cinder: Yes but I need them for our mission at Beacon you see when everybody is at the dance they will tell me and then I'll go to their computer system and find more information about this Sonic.

Torchwick: But I oh fine I'll do it.

With that Cinder along with Mercury and Emerald went to get ready for the dance tomorrow and Torchwick went to search for the reaming three chaos emeralds. Meanwhile back with Sonic he was just putting away his tux for tomorrow when the door open and their stood Blake.

Sonic: Oh hey Blake.

Blake: Hey Sonic did you get your tux?

Sonic: Yep I did.

Then Sonic saw something in Blake's hand and asked.

Sonic: So I see that Yang got you to go to the dance after all.

Blake looked at Sonic and nodded.

Blake: Yeah she did.

Sonic: Well I'm glade your going Blake it won't be fun without all of the members of team RUBYS there.

After hearing that Blake smiled but then she saw that Sonic was a little sad.

Blake: Sonic, are you ok?

Sonic: Yeah I'm ok Blake, I'm just thinking about my friends back on Mobius I mean it's been more then two month's since I last saw them.

After hearing the hurt in Sonic's voice Blake carefully put her dress down on her bed and went over to Sonic and then she hugged him.

Sonic: Blake, why are you hugging me?

Blake: Because Sonic I know how you feel I had to leave some close friends when I left the White Fang and not a moment goes by when I think of them but now the ones I use to call my friends are now my enemies.

Sonic: I understand Black, thanks for cheering me back up.

Blake smiled at Sonic then she went to her bed, picked up her dress and put it away for the dance tomorrow. Just as she put her dress away the door of the dorm open and there were Ruby, Weiss, and Yang.

Sonic: Oh hey girls.

Yang: Hey Sonic, did you get your tux?

Sonic smiled at Yang and said.

Sonic: Yep it's in the closet already for tomorrow.

Weiss: Alright so everyone has got there tux and dresses and ready for the big night.

Just then Ruby's stomach let out aloud grumble.

Ruby: Sorry guys I'm hungry.

Sonic: Well then lets go and get something to eat.

Blake: Yeah let's go.

With that Sonic, Black, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang left to get something to eat. A few minutes later Sonic and the other arrived in Vale and looked at a map with all the restaurants in it.

Sonic: Alright let's see here they have a McGrimm, a Kingdom Fried Nevermore, a Dust Garden, and a Sea Food Grimm.

Ruby: Oh they all sound so good I which one to choose.

Blake: I say we eat at the Sea Food Grimm.

When Weiss heard where Blake wanted to eat at she rolled her eyes and said.

Weiss: Well that figures considering your part cat Blake.

After Weiss said that everyone started to laugh all except Blake who just rolled her eyes and said in annoying voice.

Blake: And I suppose you want us to eat at the Dust Garden since you are the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is that right?

When Weiss heard that her face went red.

Weiss: No its not like that I just like their food it has nothing to do with me being a Schnee.

Blake: Sure whatever Weiss.

Before Blake and Weiss broke out to another fight Ruby looked at Sonic and asked.

Ruby: Sonic, since your still new here why don't you pick out the restaurant for us to eat at?

Sonic: Ok Ruby, let me see well I never ate a the Dust Garden before.

Yang: So your picking the Dust Garden then Sonic?

Sonic looked at Yang and nodded.

Yang: Then that settles it then the Dust Garden it is.

With that Team RWBYS set off to the Dust Garden restaurant once their they got a table and waited for the waiter to get their orders.

Ruby: So Sonic, what are you going to get?

Sonic looked up from his menu to Ruby and said.

Sonic: Well Ruby everything looks so good but I think I'm going to have the Rose Mary Stake, what about you Ruby?

Ruby looked at her menu and said.

Ruby: I think I'm going to have the Dust Garden Chicken. (Looks at Yang) Sis what about you?

Yang looked at her sister and said.

Yang: Oh that's easy I'm going to have a hamburger. (Looks at Blake) Blake what are you going to have?

Blake: I'm going to have the Dust Garden Fish and Chips.

Then Blake looked at Weiss and asked.

Blake: What about you Weiss?

Weiss looked up from her menu and said.

Weiss: Lets see I think I'm going to have the what Sonic's having the Rose Mary Stake.

After that they ordered their food then few minutes later it arrived.

Sonic: Wow it looks great.

Ruby: Yeah it dose what about yours girls.

Yang: My food looks good.

Blake: Mine too.

Weiss: Same here.

As they ate their food Sonic told them more about his adventures he had.

Ruby: Wow Sonic, I can't believe how many adventures you had.

Sonic blushed when Ruby said that and then said.

Sonic: Well thanks Ruby, yes I had a lot of adventures.

Then Weiss spoke up.

Weiss: Hey Sonic, can I ask you something?

Sonic: Sure Weiss, what is is?

Weiss: Well I was wondering of all the weapons to choose from why did you choose a sword?

When Sonic heard this he smiled and said.

Sonic: Oh that's easy cause this sword reminds me of a sword I used in one of my adventures.

When Team RWBY heard this they were shocked.

Yang: Really, you used a sword in one of your adventures?

Sonic: Yep he went by the name Caliburn

Ruby: He?

Sonic: Yeah he even talked.

Now if Team RWBY weren't shocked then they were shocked now.

Team RWBY: WHAT!?

Weiss: You mean to tell us that you had a sword that talked?

Sonic gave Weiss a smile and said.

Sonic: Yep that's right.

Blake: Wow that's cool.

Sonic: Yeah I it was and with him I was able to transform in to a form called Excalibur Sonic.

Team RWBY: Excalibur Sonic?

Sonic smiled and nodded as he told them about Caliburn and the adventure he had with him after he finished the team had finished their food.

Ruby: Wow that's some adventure you had with that sword Sonic.

Yang: Yeah who knew you can transform like that.

Sonic: Well what can I say I'm just full of surprises.

Just then Weiss looked at her watch and said.

Weiss: Well we better get going it's getting late.

Blake: Yeah we need our rest for the dance tomorrow.

Ruby: Yeah let's go.

Sonic: Hey that's my line.

Beacon Academy Team RWBYS dorm

As Team RWBYS made it back to the dorm Sonic waited outside until the rest of his team got changed once they finished Sonic came in. As soon as he entered the dorm he went up to the window seal and was about to go to sleep when Ruby said.

Ruby: Hey Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah Ruby?

Ruby: Well I was wondering if you want you can sleep with me.

When Sonic heard this he went to a deep shade of red.

Sonic: Uh are you sure Ruby?

Ruby smiled at the blue hedgehog and said.

Ruby: Of course Sonic, come on.

With that Sonic smiled at Ruby and headed up to her bed when he got in her bed Ruby got in and said in her sweet voice.

Ruby: Goodnight Sonic. (Quietly says I love you)

Sonic: Goodnight Ruby. (Quietly says I love you)

With that the two went happily to sleep not knowing that the other three girls were still awake and were smiling at them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Dance

Chapter 5: The Dance.

The day of the dance had finally arrived and Sonic and the rest of Team RUBYS were making finishing touches on the decorations for the dance in the dance hall.

Sonic: Well everything seems to be in order.

Weiss: Yep this is going to be the best dance that this school has ever seen.

Ruby: I couldn't agree more Weiss.

Just then Sonic came up to Ruby and asked.

Sonic: Hey Ruby, could I ask you something alone.

Ruby: Sure Sonic.

With that Sonic and Ruby left the dance hall and went outside.

Yang: Well it looks like Sonic is finally going to ask my sister to the dance.

Weiss: Well it's about time he asked her.

Blake: Yeah I thought that he wasn't going to ask her to the dance.

Yang and Weiss chuckled and then they went back to work making the final preparations for the dance tonight. Meanwhile with Sonic and Ruby they were silently walking around the school's campus until Sonic spoke up.

Sonic: So Ruby, did anyone ask you to the dance yet?

When Ruby heard this her heart was beating fast.

Ruby: Well no Sonic, no one has asked me yet.

Sonic: Well the resin I ask is because well if you would like to go to the dance with me?

After Sonic asked that Ruby felt her heart stop.

Ruby: (Thinking to herself) I can't believe it Sonic has just asked me to the dance.

Sonic: Well Ruby, what do say?

Ruby then came up to Sonic, and then she kissed him on the cheek.

Ruby: Yea Sonic I would be happy to go with you to the dance.

Sonic: *Blushing a bit* Alright I'll see you there.

Ruby: Ok Sonic I'll see you.

With that Ruby went back to the dance hall while Sonic when left in the other direction.

Ruby: Hey Sonic, where you going?

Sonic: Oh I'm just going to Vale to get something.

Ruby: What for?

Sonic smiled at her and said.

Sonic: You'll fined out tonight Ruby I promise.

And with that he left for Vale.

Ruby: (Thinking) Tonight, this is it when I finally tell Sonic how much I really feel about him.

After that Ruby left for the dance hall to return to her teammates when she got back she saw her teammates finishing up the dance hall for tonight.

Yang: Hey sis your back.

Weiss: Hey Ruby, wheres Sonic?

Ruby: I don't know he said he was going to Vale to get something but he didn't tell me what.

Blake: He's probably getting something for you Ruby.

When Blake said that Ruby started to blush.

Yang: Aw my little sis is blushing again just like she did when we caught her sleeping on Sonic's chest this morning.

Ruby: Oh knock it off Yang.

But Yang just laughed along with Blake and Weiss meanwhile with Sonic he was looking for a store called the Dust and Jewelry store.

Sonic: Ok so where was that store again?

Sonic continued to looked around for the store until he finally found it.

Sonic: Ah there it is The Dust and Jewelry store.

As Sonic went in to the store the store owner greeted him.

Store Owner: Hello there sir and welcome to Dust and Jewelry where you can buy dust or jewelry for your special someone.

Sonic: Hello I'm here to pick up a necklace that I wanted costume made it was suppose to say "Sonic and Ruby Forever."

The store owner thought for a minute and then he said.

Store Owner: Oh yes sir we do have your order wait right here and I'll get it for you.

Sonic smiled and said to the store owner.

Sonic: Thank you sir.

After that the store owner left to get Sonic's gift for Ruby, then a couple of minutes later he returned.

Store Owner: Here you go sir. (Hands Sonic the necklace)

Sonic: Thank you sir.

Store Owner: Your very welcome sir.

With that Sonic left the store with is gift for Ruby.

Sonic: (Thinking) I hope Ruby likes it.

Then Sonic left to get back to Beacon Academy meanwhile at Cinder's place. Cinder along with Mercury and Emerald were getting ready for their plan tonight.

Cinder: Is everything ready for tonight Mercury and Emerald?

Mercury and Emerald looked at Cinder and then Emerald said.

Emerald: Yes Cinder everything is ready.

Just then Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald heard the door opened and in stepped Roman Torchwick.

Cinder: Roman what are you doing here?

Mercury: Yeah you suppose to be out there looking for those emeralds.

Just then Torchwick opened his hand to revile one of the chaos emeralds.

Emerald: I don't believe it you got one.

Torchwick: Yes and soon I will fined the last two.

Cinder looked at the emerald and then smiled.

Cinder: Well done Roman you have done well into getting one of the last two chaos emeralds.

Torchwick: Thank you Cinder but what about the other ones that the blue rat has?

Cinder just smiled and said.

Cinder: Don't worry about Sonic, Roman we'll take care of him soon and then we'll take the emeralds that he has away from him and when we do there will be no one who can stop us.

Later that night Yang was at the desk looking at the guest list she was wearing a simple white dress that still looked elegant on her. when the door opened and there was her sister wearing a black and red skirt with heels seeing she jumped up and down and said in a happy voice.

Yang: Oh you look beautiful.

As Ruby walked towards her sister she tried to stay up cause she was having a tough time walking in heels.

Ruby: Ugh can we have a serious talk on how Weiss fights in these?

Seeing her sister trying to walk in heels.

Yang: Teehee you are so funny sis.

Then she notices Sonic's not with her.

Yang: Hey wheres your boyfriend?

This made Ruby blush redder then the dress she was wearing.

Ruby: He is not my boyfriend Yang. (At lest not yet any) He said that he needed to do one more thing before coming to the dance what it is I have no idea.

Yang: Well I'm sure where ever he is he's coming right now.

Just then the door open and in walked Blake with Sun meanwhile with Sonic he just got done getting his tux on his way to the dance.

Sonic: Oh I can't believe it I'm late for the dance and I know that Ruby is already there waiting for me.

Back at the dance hall Black just got done dancing with Yang and then then went to dance with Sun while Yang went to join her sister and Weiss.

Yang: I told you she would come.

Weiss: Mission accomplished.

Ruby: So what do we do now?

Yang: Just have fun.

With that Yang and Weiss left leaving Ruby by herself.

Ruby: Dose that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?

As Ruby looked at the other students dancing a voice be hind her spoke up.

Ozpin: Not enjoying yourself?

Ruby turned around and saw that it was Ozpin standing right beside her.

Ruby: Oh no everything is fine. I'm just not much of a fancy pansy dancy girl.

Ozpin: Well you can't spend your entire life on the battlefield even you may want to.

Ruby: (Arms crossed) Yeah that lessons been floating around a lot recently.

Ozpin smiled at Ruby's remark and then said.

Ozpin: You know if you think about it fighting and dancing aren't so different two partners interlocked although one wrong move on the ball room nearly leads to a swollen foot.

When Ozpin said that Ruby spoke up.

Ruby: Or a twisted ankle.

Ozpin: Its not every day that friends are able to come together like this time has away of testing our bounds but its nights like these that can help them to keep theme stronger then ever nights like these we'll never forget.

Just then Ozpin turned to his right and saw a familiar blue hedgehog coming towards Ruby.

Ozpin: Oh I see that your date has finally arrived so I'll be leaving now.

Ruby: What?

As Ozpin left Ruby turned to see Sonic coming toward her.

Ruby: Sonic you made it. (Runs up and hugs Sonic)

Sonic: Sorry I'm late Ruby I was finishing up something important.

Ruby smiled at Sonic and said.

Ruby: Oh that's ok Sonic.

Sonic: Well anyway Ruby would you like to dance?

When Ruby heard that she blushed bright red.

Ruby: Oh uh um ok. (nervously takes Sonic's hand.)

After Ruby took Sonic's hand they headed for the dance floor after a lot of tripping and stepping on Sonic's feet Ruby and Sonic were able to dance properly. Even though Sonic was smaller then Ruby they were having a great time until they were getting tired.

Sonic: Wow I'm getting a little tired.

Ruby: Yeah me too.

Sonic: Here why don't I get some punch for us?

When Sonic offered to get some punch for him and Ruby she was most grateful. When Sonic got to the punch bowl, Jaune was there too.

Sonic: Hey Jaune.

Jaune: Oh hey Sonic, you hanging around the punch bowl too?

Sonic shook his head as he poured a cup for himself.

Sonic: Nah, I'm just getting some for me and for Ruby. You see me and her were dancing.

When Sonic said that he and Ruby were dancing Jaune almost spit out his punch.

Jaune: Wait a minute you and Ruby were dancing together?

Sonic smiled and said to Jaune.

Sonic Yes I did.

Jaune was impressed of Sonic getting Ruby to dance with him.

Jaune: Wow good job Sonic.

Sonic: Heehee thanks man. Uh I'm sorry for your luck with Weiss man.

Jaune: Ehh, its fine. Neptune's pretty cool. I get why she went out with him.

When Sonic heard this his raised an eyebrow.

Sonic: What do you mean Jaune?

Jaune: I mean come on not many people can pull off blue hair.

Sonic: No I mean Weiss came to the dance alone.

After hearing what Sonic just said Jaune spit out his punch again.

Jaune: What!?

Sonic pointed at Weiss, who was trying to make one of the flowers stand up with the others.

Sonic: Yeah she mentioned something about not wanting to focus on guys.

Jaune then looked at Neptune talking to Blake and Sun. His face then showed a little anger, probably wanting to have a "talk" with Neptune.

Jaune: Hold my punch.

With that, Jaune started to head Neptune.

Sonic: (Thinking to himself) Good luck man.

Sonic went back to Ruby on the balcony overlooking the first floor, with two cups in hand.

Sonic: Want some Ruby?

Ruby graciously took one cup and quickly gulped down most of its contents.

Ruby: Yeah Sonic, thanks. Whew that was tiring.

Sonic: Yeah, but is was fun.

Then they saw Yang walking over to them.

Yang: Hi you two? Had fun dancing?

After Yang asked that Sonic quickly realized the meaning behind her words.

Sonic: Wait a minute Yang, don't tell me that you...

Yang: Yep! I recorded some of it!

Yang held up her scroll, which was currently playing one of the many trip-ups Ruby and Sonic had. They blushed a little while Yang laughed.

Yang: Oh relax you two! I won't share it! You two look so cute together.

Ruby and Sonic: We are not a couple Yang! (Thinking to themselves) Well not yet any way.

Yang: Suuuuure. Anyway, I think we all needed this.

Ruby: Yeah! You did a really good job planning it.

Pleased by her sister's remark Yang hugged her tightly, as Ruby was struggling to escape with Sonic trying very hard not to laugh.

Yang: Aw thanks sis! But it wasn't all me though. Weiss did a lot to. *Sigh* Tomorrow, it's back to work isn't it?

Sonic: Yes, But I'm sure we can handle whatever's thrown at us, right?

Just then Sonic, Ruby, and Yang hard laughing suddenly starting throughout the hall. The cause was Jaune, who was wearing a dress.

Sonic: Except for that.

As Jaune walked passed the laughing crowd he saw Pyrrha standing by herself.

Jaune: Pyrrha?

When Pyrrha heard Jaune's voice she turned around and saw that he was wearing a dress.

Pyrrha: Jaune, what are you?

Jaune: Ehh, a promise is a promise.

After seeing Jaune in a dress Pyrrha laughed and then said to him.

Pyrrha: Oh Jaune, you didn't have too!

Jaune: Hey, an Arc never goes back on his word. No do you want to stand there a laugh at me, or do you want to dance?

With that Pyrrha took Jaune's hand and said.

Pyrrha: I would love to dance.

After Pyrrha said that Jaune pulled her in close and then to two started to dance. Meanwhile back with Ruby and Sonic the two were still watching the other students dancing until Sonic looked at his date and asked.

Sonic: Do you want to go out for a stroll Ruby?

Ruby: I would love that Sonic.

Five minutes later Sonic and Ruby where sitting on a bench outside in silents until Sonic broke it.

Sonic: Hey Ruby, could I ask you something?

Ruby: Of course Sonic what is it?

Sonic: Well do you love me?

When Sonic and Ruby if she loved him her heart was beating fast.

Ruby: Um why do you ask?

Sonic: Well because two months ago I overheard yourself saying that you were going to tell me how you really felt about me.

After Sonic told Ruby what happened two months ago she sighed and said to the blue hedgehog.

Ruby: Yes Sonic, I was going to tell you how I really felt about you here at the dance.

Sonic: Well before you tell me how you feel about me I have something for you.

After hearing this Ruby was starting to get excited.

Ruby: Oh? What is it Sonic?

Sonic: First you've got to close your eyes.

Ruby: Oh, ok.

With that Ruby closed her eyes and then Sonic took out a box and put it on Ruby's lap.

Sonic: Ok you can open your eyes no Ruby.

As Ruby opened her eyes she saw a box with some colorful wrapping paper.

Ruby: Wow Sonic thanks. But uh what is it?

Sonic chuckled at Ruby's remark and said to her.

Sonic: Well open it and find out.

As Ruby unwrapped the box and open it she gasped. There in the box was a gold necklace with the words "Sonic and Ruby Forever" on it.

Ruby: Oh Sonic, it's beautiful. (Puts the necklace on)

Sonic: It was nothing really Ruby.

Just then Ruby came close to Sonic and kissed him on the lips.

Ruby: (Thinking to herself) I'm doing it, I'm finally kissing Sonic, not on the cheek but on the lips.

As Ruby broke the kiss she and Sonic were blushing.

Sonic: I love you Ruby Rose.

Ruby: And I love you Sonic the hedgehog.

Just then Sonic saw a shadow on top of the roof of the CCT building out of the corner of his eye.

Sonic: What was that.

Ruby: What was what Sonic.

Sonic then got up and looked at the CCT building where he saw the shadow.

Sonic: I saw a shadow on top of the CCT building.

Ruby looked with Sonic.

Ruby: Sonic, are you sure you saw a shadow? Because I didn't see anything.

Sonic: Yes I'm sure Ruby.

Just then Ruby saw that Sonic was heading towards the CCT building.

Ruby: Hey Sonic, where are you going?

Sonic: I'm going to check it out.

With that he left with Ruby chasing after him. As they made it to the entrance of the CCT building they saw a guard knocked out.

Ruby: Sonic, you were right something is going on here.

Sonic: Come on Ruby let's get our weapons and get in their.

Ruby nodded in agreement so with that Sonic and Ruby took out their Scroll's and summoned their weapons via rocket locker. Once they got their weapons out they headed in the CCT building, when they got in there were more unconscious guards.

Ruby: What do you think is going on here Sonic?

Sonic: Hmm, I think that whoever I saw on the roof top is trying to steal something from the tower. If that's the case then we need to get up there and fast.

After Sonic said that the pair then went into the elevator to go to the top floor. When the doors opened, they saw a women in a black body suit and wearing a mask walking around the communication computers.

Ruby: Um excuse us, this isn't a masquerade party. So why don't you take off that...

Ruby never got the chance to finish when the women spun around, embers appearing out of thin air and forming into a bow and three arrows. And then she shot the arrows towards Sonic and Ruby.

Sonic: Ruby, move now!

Ruby and Sonic moved out of the way of the three arrows just in time, then Ruby turned around and fired some salvos out of Crescent Rose but the women blocked every single salvo that was fired.

Sonic: Ok now it's my turn.

Sonic rushes towards the women with his sword in his hand and slashes at her but the women dodges every single slash that Sonic gives her, then more embers appeared forming more arrows. Then she fired the at Sonic, but he was able to knock them away with his sword. Just then the sound of the elevator doors opening was heard it was the general of the Atlesian military and the headmaster of Atlas Academy General Ironwood. Sonic and Ruby turn to look at him but when they look back the women is gone, Ironwood looked at the two and asked.

Ironwood: What happened here?


	6. Chapter 6 The Hunt For The Last Emearlds

Chapter 6: The Hunt For The Last Chaos Emeralds.

The next morning in Headmaster Ozpin's office Ironwood, Headmaster Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch were discussing what happened during the dance.

Ironwood: They were here, Ozpin they were here!

Glynda: We are very much aware of that thank you James.

Ironwood: Fantastic your aware, now are we going to do something about it or are we going to stay the course and continue to ignore what right in front of us?

As the two argued the elevator door opened and there stood Ruby and Sonic.

Ozpin: Ah Sonic and Ruby please come in.

Sonic: Sorry we're late sir.

Ruby: Yeah someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the elevator on the way up here.

Sonic: It wasn't us.

As Sonic and Ruby came up to them with their heads down Ozpin spoke up.

Ozpin: Thank you for coming Ruby and Sonic, how are you two feeling?

Ruby: We're ok I guess I be better if my bad guy catching record wasn't 0 for 3.

Sonic: Or if mine wasn't 0 for 2.

After Sonic, and Ruby said that Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda looked at them with stern looks.

Ruby: Ok so that's the tune were going for got it.

Sonic: Yeah sorry.

Just then Ironwood came up to the two and said in an calm voice.

Ironwood: Ruby, Sonic? I feel that it's appropriate to let you two know that what you two did last night is egoistically what being a huntress and huntsmen is all about. You two recognized a threat, you two took action, and you two did the very best that you two could.

When Ironwood said that Sonic and Ruby were very grateful.

Ruby: Thank you sir.

Sonic: Yes that means a lot coming from you sir.

With that out of the way Ozpin spoke up again.

Ozpin: Now then the general here has already informed us of the events that transpired last night. But now that you two have rested we were wondering if you two had anything to add?

Glynda: Yes like was anyone else with her? Did she look familiar to you two at all?

Sonic and Ruby both shock their heads at Glynda's questions and then Ruby said.

Ruby: No she, she didn't look familiar to us and their was nobody else with her. But we do know that she was wearing a mask, she never said anything to us, she fought with glass but I don't think it was her semblance, and her cloths light up when she attacked.

After Ruby got done Glynda thought for a moment and then said.

Glynda: Save for the glass that sounds like the women I fraught the night we met Ruby.

Ironwood: in betting dust into clothing is an age old technique it could be anyone.

Just then Sonic asked.

Sonic: Wait a minute do you think this girl could be that Cinder girl you been looking for?

Ozpin: It could be and if it is then we must be on high alert.

Ruby: So do we know what the the girl took?

When Ruby said that Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda looked at each other and then Ozpin broke the silence.

Ozpin: Yes we do the girl took information that Sonic gave us about him, his adventures, and the chaos emeralds.

After Ozpin said this Ruby and Sonic were shocked.

Ruby and Sonic: WHAT!?

Sonic: Are you sure?

Glynda: I'm afraid that Ozpin is right she took all info about you Sonic.

After that Sonic started to walk out.

Ironwood: Sonic, where are you going?

Sonic: I'm going to fined the last chaos emeralds before she dose cause if she gets a hand on anyone of them it could be bad.

Then Ozpin took something from his desk and walked towards Sonic.

Ozpin: Then you'll be needing this. (Hands Sonic an SD cartrage)

Sonic: What is it?

Ozpin smiled at Sonic and said.

Ozpin: It's something to put in your scroll it will help you to fined the last chaos emeralds.

Sonic thanked Ozpin and left to get ready to find the last chaos emeralds when he left Ironwood looked at Ruby and said.

Ironwood: Ruby, you better go with him cause this will be dangerous for him.

Ruby: Very well sir.

With that Ruby left to catch up with Sonic, as the two made it back to the dorm Weiss, Yang, and Blake went up to the two and and then Yang asked.

Yang: Well, what happened?

Sonic and Ruby looked at the three then Sonic spoke up.

Sonic: Get your weapons ready girls we're going on a mission to get the last of the chaos emeralds.

After he said that Sonic went past between Yang and Weiss and began to get ready to hunt the last of the emeralds.

Weiss: Sonic, are you ok?

Sonic: No I'm not ok Weiss, I just learned that the girl who went in the CCT building stole information about me and the chaos emeralds.

When they heard this they were shocked.

Blake: What are you sure Sonic?

Sonic looked at Blake and said.

Sonic: Yes Blake, Ozpin confirmed it.

Yang: Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get ready to move out.

With that they all got ready to find the chaos emeralds until Yang remembered something.

Yang: Oh wait before we go we got something from dad Ruby.

After Yang said that she picked up a ca-tanner.

Ruby: Ooooh something from home.

When Ruby said that she tried to take it away from Yang's hands as Yang opened the package a dog popped out of the ca-tanner making everybody scream and Ruby to yell out.

Ruby: ZWEI!

Sonic, Blake, and Weiss could not believe what they were seeing.

Blake: He sent a dog?

Weiss: In the mail?

Yang: Oh he dose stuff like this all the time.

Sonic: Who your father or your dog?

Then Weiss went up to the dog and said.

Weiss: Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling, mutt is going to live with us forever? Oh yes he is, yes he is.

Blake: Just please keep it away from my belongings.

Sonic just laughed at this then he said.

Sonic: Alright we've all had are fun now we need to get going.

As Sonic was prepare to leave Weiss stopped him.

Weiss: Wait Sonic we can't just leave the dog here alone when were gone.

Then Yang pulled a note from the ca-tanner.

Yang: Hey theirs a letter here let's see it says. Dear girls I've got to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of and all of the food that you should need for him love you both Taiyang.

Then when Yang ca-tanner upside down a dozen cans of dog food pored out.

Weiss: What is he suppose to do with that?

Then Yang shook the ca-tanner and a can opener popped out.

Yang: Well that settles it come on guys Zwei will be here when we get back.

As Yang, Sonic, Weiss, and Blake left Ruby looked at Zwei thinking that she didn't want to leave him here by himself so she put him in her bag pack and then fallowed Sonic and the others out to the Bullhead landing pad. As Team RWBYS made it to the Bullhead landing pad they saw Velvet returning with her team.

Blake: Velvet, are you ok?

Velvet: I'm fine I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me.

Weiss: Your mission was suppose to end a week ago.

Sonic: Yeah, what happened?

Velvet looked at Team RWBYS and said in a sad voice.

Velvet: Nothing happened it was just there were just so many.

Velvet looked at Team RWBYS and saw worried looks on their faces.

Velvet: Oh but don't worry, you first years are just shadowing huntsmen so you should be fine.

After Velvet said that Team RWBYS looked at each other and then Yang spoke up.

Yang: Riiiiiiight.

Velvet: I should go. Be safe ok?

Sonic: Don't worry Velvet we will.

With that Velvet left to rejoin her team, as Weiss and Blake looked at each other worryingly Ruby spoke up.

Ruby: We can do this. We've never backed down before and we're not going to start now.

Blake: Right.

Just then they saw Ozpin coming towards them.

Ozpin: Hello Team RWBYS.

Weiss: Hello Ozpin, what do you need from us?

Ozpin: I just wanted to tell you five that a huntsman will be joining you on this mission so good luck to you all.

And with that Ozpin head back to the school.

Ruby: Wow it's not going to be just us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!

Yang: Yeah!

But the huntsman they didn't expect to have was... Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck.

Oobleck: Why hello girls and hedgehog! Who's ready to fight for their lives?

Weiss: Professor Oobleck?

Oobleck nodded and said in his hyper tone of voice.

Oobleck: Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary. Seeing as you've opted shadow a huntsmen on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission.

When Sonic heard this he spoke up.

Sonic: But sir, this was suppose to be a mission to find the last of the chaos emeralds.

Oobleck looked at Sonic and said to him and the rest of Team RWBYS.

Oobleck: And it is Sonic, and I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp in any inhabitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself prowided the air course and readied the airship. And it's Dr. Oobleck, I didn't earn a Ph.D for fun thank you very much.

Weiss: Uhh...

Oobleck: Well come now children, according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind, schedule.

With that Oobleck ran as fast as Sonic to the airship then Ruby spoke up.

Ruby: Well alright then looks like we're going to save the world with Dr. Oo-bleck okey yeah when you say it out loud it sounds worse.

Sonic had to agree with Ruby on this one then the team heard a familiar voice from behind them.

Nora: Save the world?

When they looked behind them, they saw Team JNPR coming towards them.

Nora: You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry, that last one's not your fault though, Ren.

After hearing his name after that last statement Ren just crossed his arms then Jaune spoke up.

Jaune: Sounds exciting, where are you going?

Ruby: Oh just outside the kingdom.

Sonic: Yeah to see if we can find the last three chaos emeralds.

When Ruby and Sonic said this Nora was excited for her friends.

Nora: Cool we are going outside the kingdom too.

Pyrrha: Yeah but instead of looking for chaos emeralds, Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village.

Ren: We set out tomorrow.

Just then Sun and Neptune arrived.

Neptune: Then you can party with us tonight. We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges.

Sonic: Really? Now that is way past cool.

Sun: We normally go to the city with you guys, which means stuff's exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's y'know normal.

Ruby: Well...

Ruby never got a chance to talk for Oobleck called out to them.

Oobleck: Four minutes ladies and hedgehog.

This made everyone to have funny looks on their faces and then Ruby spoke up again.

Ruby: Well, uh, wish us luck.

And with that Team RWBYS said goodbye to their friends and they set off to their mission. Once they were in the sky Yang was speaking to Oobleck.

Yang: I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter.

Oobleck: I admit I fancy myself more of a, intellectual but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles.

Ruby was confused of what Oobleck meant by that.

Ruby: Like the mushroom?

Black: Those are truffles.

Ruby: Like the sprout?

Yang: Those are brussels.

Oobleck decided to changed to subject so Ruby wouldn't be even more confused like she was now.

Oobleck: Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the art of archaeological surveys our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular, assignment.

Weiss was confused on the history part of what Oobleck just said.

Weiss: What dose history have to do with this?

Oobleck looked at Weiss and said to her.

Oobleck: My what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our very society. And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager.

Weiss: And that means...?

Oobleck: The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves. But, it is also the location to one of the kingdoms greatest failures.

Then Ruby spoke up to answer Oobleck.

Ruby: Mountain Glenn.

Yang: That's right, it was an expansion of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city.

Oobleck continued to speak.

Oobleck: Correct! And now it stands abandon, as a dark reminder.

Blake: And a likely place for a hideout.

Sonic: Not to mention a perfect place to fine a chaos emerald or two.

Oobleck smiled at Blake and Sonic and said to them.

Oobleck: Precisely.

Just then the airship started to land and the gang jumped off.

Oobleck: Ladies and hedgehog, you still maybe students but as of this moment your first mission as huntress and huntsmen has begun. From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?

Everyone nodded at Oobleck then he saw that Ruby still had her bag with her.

Oobleck: Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags back at school.

Ruby: But, uh you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't.

As Sonic and Weiss rolled their eyes at Ruby's remarked Oobleck spoke up.

Oobleck: Shes not wrong. Very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return.

This made Ruby nevus now.

Ruby: But I-Whaa

Oobleck: Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that could be so important for you to bring it...

Just then Zwei popped our of the bag making everyone to look at Ruby.

Ruby: (Whispering to Zwei) Get back in the bag.

When Oobleck saw Zwei he said in a stern voice.

Oobleck: We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility not to mention helping Sonic to find the last chaos emeralds and you brought, a dog?

Ruby: I-Uhh...!

When Sonic and the others thought that Ruby would be in trouble for bringing Zwei, Oobleck said something that shocked everyone.

Oobleck: Genius!

After that everybody had confused looks on their faces and then Oobleck took Zwei out of Ruby's bag and said.

Oobleck: Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for huntresses such as ours!

After hearing that Oobleck told her she was a genius for bringing Zwei Ruby happily said.

Ruby: I'm a genius.

This made Sonic and the others roll their eyes the Blake asked.

Blake: So, what are your orders doctor?

Oobleck: Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase, I like it! As you have been informed the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being, Grimm.

After Oobleck said that Sonic and the other all looked at him confused until Ruby asked.

Ruby: Uhh what?

Oobleck: Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately 100 yards from us at this very moment.

Yang: What!?

As Team RWBYS turned around they saw a Beowolf Grimm walking passed them. Seeing this Sonic and the girls readied their weapons then Sonic said.

Sonic: Lets get it.

But before Sonic could attack it Oobleck stopped him.

Oobleck: Stop.

Black: Huh?

Oobleck: There are a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. The most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent.

Then Ruby asked.

Ruby: So, what now?

Oobleck: We wait, we track, if the specimen leads us to its pack, that pack may subsequently leads us to our prey.

Sonic: Um, how long do we have to wait sir?

Oobleck looked at Sonic and then he said to him.

Oobleck: It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack from months and there the whole pack.

As soon as Oobleck said that a whole pack of Beowolves appeared.

Weiss: What?

Oobleck: And now they've seen us.

Weiss: What!?

Oobleck: And now they've seen us!

Sure enough the Grimm had seen them.

Ruby: I take it tracking is out of the question.

Oobleck: An accurate assumption, yes.

Yang: What's the plan then?

Just then the Beowolves charged at them.

Sonic: Uh, guys there coming right for us.

Oobleck: ladies and hedgehog, show me what your capable of.

With those words from Oobleck Team RWBYS prepared to attack the Beowolves.

Ruby: Cover your ears Zwei!

Sonic: Alright, lets do it girls.

And with that they all started to attack the Beowolves, Yang used her Ember Celica as she punched the Beowolf it fired a blast of energy right at the side of the Grimm. As some of the Beowolves chased after Yang the rest looked at Blake who was standing in one spot as the came towards her she unsheathed her Gambol Shroud and then using her semblance shadow as the Beowolf hit the shadow of Blake she sliced the Beowolf in half then as the other Beowovles attacked Blake the same thing happened to them. As Blake looked back to her right she saw Weiss attacking more Beowolves with her Myrtenaster sword as it connected to the Beowovles with a quick slash. Finally Ruby and Sonic handled the last remaining Beowolves, Ruby used her Crescent Rose gun and as for Sonic he used his Caliburn and he used his homing attack and cut them in half. As it was over Sonic and Ruby smiled.

Ruby and Sonic: Heh, piece of cake.

But Oobleck said in a stern voice.

Oobleck: Do not celebrate yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many. Shall we continue?

With that Team RWBYS continued to attack Beowolves as Oobleck checked some plants, seeing more Beowolves dead Oobleck said to Team RWBYS.

Oobleck: Excellent work girls and hedgehog! Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operations in this sector. Oh well, moving on!

As the group moved on Yang asked Oobleck.

Yang: Hey doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us fight?

Oobleck: Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity. Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism girls and hedgehog. Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you all signed up for it. I do hope you understand that.

After what Oobleck just said Yang was taken it back of what she said.

Yang: Well, yeah. O-of course!

Oobleck: Mmm.

As the group continue to attack Grimm Oobleck wanted to know why the group wanted to be huntresses and huntsmen so first he started with Yang.

Oobleck: Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?

Yang: Huh? Well to fight monsters and sav-

Oobleck: No, that is what you do, I want to know why you do it. The honest reason as to why you want to be a huntress.

Yang thought for a second and then said.

Yang: The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker. I wanna travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better. It's a win-win y'know?

Oobleck: I see.

After he talked with Yang he went to talk to Weiss next.

Oobleck: And you Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this over a cushy job in Atlas?

Weiss: It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee. I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty.

Oobleck: Interesting.

Next Oobleck went to talk to Blake.

Oobleck: And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose.

Blake: There's too much wrong in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it.

Oobleck: Very well how?

Black: I... uh.

Oobleck: Hmm.

After talking to Blake he went over to Sonic who was searching the ruble for any of the last chaos emeralds.

Oobleck: What about you Sonic, why did you decide to become a huntsmen?

Sonic looked at Oobleck and said.

Sonic: Well sir, ever since Eggman transported me to this world with the chaos emeralds I swear an oath to my new friends that I won't let anything happen to them. So if the emeralds do fall into the wrong hands I will do everything in my power to get them back and bring peace to this world.

Oobleck: Hmm, very good.

Next Oobleck went to see Ruby and she was playing with Zwei. When she saw Oobleck she quickly stopped playing and stood to attention.

Ruby: Sorry! Uhh, are we ready to keep going?

Oobleck just looked at her and then said.

Oobleck: No, I believe that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon.

With that he thew his bag to Yang and said.

Oobleck: You three, set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those, creatures. Your leader, the hedgehog, and I are going to secure the perimeter come Ruby and Sonic.

With that Oobleck, Ruby, and Sonic left to secure the perimeter, while they were walking Ruby and Sonic gasped on what they saw.

Sonic and Ruby: Whoaaa!

Ruby: What is that? It looks awesome.

Oobleck: That my dear girl is a Grimm.

Sonic: That's a Grimm?

Hearing that what they were seeing were Grimm's Sonic and Ruby pulled their weapons out.

Ruby: Lets kill it.

Sonic: Yeah lets.

But then Oobleck stopped them.

Oobleck: I'm afraid your weapons will do nothing more then agitate a Grimm of that size.

Ruby: But, what if it attacks us?

Sonic: Ruby's right sir.

Oobleck looked at the two and said.

Oobleck: Fret not Ruby and Sonic those goliaths are not concerned with us. Ruby, Sonic not every Grimm is mindless. Or rather not every Grimm is still mindless. You see the Grimm you see before you are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you fought, that they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years. And in that time between killing humans, and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing, they've learned. They've learned that when they attack our borders, they're likely to die. And what we lack in strength, we make up for in will. And in killing one human, will only bring more.

Ruby: Then, why are they still so close to the city? What are they doing?

Oobleck: Waiting.

With that Oobleck, Ruby, and Sonic, left to continue to secure the perimeter then Ruby asked.

Ruby: Doctor Oobleck?

Oobleck: Mmhm?

Ruby: I was wondering.

Oobleck: Wondering why I've been interrogating your teammates all day?

Ruby: A-actually, I was wondering... Why did you want to become a huntsman?

After hearing that Oobleck looked at Ruby and said.

Oobleck: Look around and tell me what you see.

Sonic and Ruby looked around and then Ruby said.

Ruby: Lots of old buildings, uhh, empty streets...

Oobleck: I see lives that could've been saved. As a huntsman it is my job to protect the people. And although I am capable of doing it traditional weaponry. I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all, and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could've been saved. But I also see an opportunity. An opportunity to study these ruins and learn from this tragedy. And therefore become stronger. I am a huntsmen Ruby. Because there is nothing else in this world, that I would rather be.

With that they set off meanwhile Yang, Blake, and Weiss were waiting by the fire for Sonic, Ruby and Oobleck to return.

Yang: I can't believe we didn't find anything.

Blake: We've always been fortunate enough to be in the right place at the right time. I guess we can't always have luck on our side.

Weiss: That's not what I meant.

Blake: Huh?

Weiss: Earlier, about, upholding the legacy. There's more to it then that.

Yang: Yeah, no me too. I mean, I don't know.

Blake: I don't know ether. I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time.

Yang: Well, it doesn't matter, we know why we're here. Right?

As they were lost in thought Oobleck, Sonic, and Ruby arrived.

Oobleck: Ah wonderful! A textbook campfire.

Ruby: Fire! Sssoo... warm...

Sonic: Ah I feel much better now.

Oobleck: Very good, eat your dinners and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for the first watch?

As soon as Oobleck said that Ruby raised up her hand.

Ruby: Yo.

With that she got up and left for the first watch until Yang stopped her.

Yang: Hey, did Oobleck ask you why you wanted to be a huntress? I mean, what did you tell him?

Ruby: Hm, no he didn't, weird. Oh well goodnight guys.

Sonic: Goodnight Ruby, and good luck on your watch.

Ruby: Thank you Sonic.

With that they all got in their sleeping bags out and fell asleep ready for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7: Mountain Glenn

Chapter 7 Mountain Glenn

As Ruby continued with her watch Yang was wondering why Oobleck wanted to know why she and the others wanted to become huntresses and huntsmen.

Yang: Blake? Are you awake?

Blake: Yeah?

Yang: Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress and Sonic being a Huntsmen? Like... What was he trying to say?

Blake: Maybe he was just curious.

Yang: Ya think?

Blake: No.

Then Yang turned over and see if Weiss was still awake.

Yang: Weiss? Are you awake?

Weiss: Of course I'm awake! You two are talking. And I think he... When I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But... It's not what you think, I'm not stupid. I'm fully aware of what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, our business has operated in a... moral grey area.

Blake: That's putting it lightly.

Weiss: Which is why I feel the need to make things right! If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything. My father was not the start of our name, and I refuse to let him be the end of it.

After hearing Weiss' story Blake spoke up.

Blake: All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner... named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned to be not perfect for everyone. I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsmen and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never really thought past that. When I leave the Academy... What will I-? How can I undo so many years of hate?

After hearing that Yang tried to help her friend by saying.

Yang: I'm sure you'll figure it out. You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake.

Blake: But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran! Even my...! Semblance. I was born with the ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away.

Just then Blake felt a hand on her and when see looked she saw it was Sonic.

Sonic: I'm sorry that happened to you Blake,

Black looked at Sonic and smiled at him as he continued to speak.

Sonic: You know the resin I wanted to become a Huntsmen was not just to fight monsters and find the chaos emeralds. It was also to meet new friends like you guys and now I have Ruby as a girlfriend which I never thought it would happen. And now I have decided that after I find the chaos emeralds I'm staying here with her and you guys.

When they heard this they were shocked.

Yang: Sonic, are you sure?

Sonic: Yes I'm sure Yang I had a lot of time to think and I have made my decision. But before that I need to find the last of the emeralds cause like I said before the chaos emeralds are very powerful, I mean just one of those emeralds alone can give the user a big amount of power. And if they fall into the wrong hands it could spell disaster for everyone here especially if they get their hands on all seven of them. And I won't let that happen, that is what drives me to do what I do.

Yang: Well at least you three have something that drives you. I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress... not really because I wanna be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that'll be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that.

Then Yang looked at where Ruby was at and said.

Yang: I'm not like Ruby. She's always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trained so hard to get where she is today.

Weiss then got up from her sleeping bag and said.

Weiss: Well, she's still just a kid.

Black: She's only two years younger. We're all kids.

Yang: Well... not anymore. I mean, look where we are! in the middle of a war zone and armed to the teeth?

Sonic nodded in agreement with Yang.

Sonic: She's right you know.

Black: It's the life we chose.

Weiss: It's a job. We all have this romanticized vision of being a Huntress in our heads. But, at the end of the day... it's a job to protect the people. And whatever we want will have to come second.

Everyone agreed with Weiss what they didn't know was Oobleck lesion to the whole conversation and was smiling. Later that night Yang was standing the next watch while Ruby and the rest were sleeping. But then Zwei woke up and stood up waking up Ruby.

Ruby: Huh? Zwei, it's late. Go back to bed.

But then Zwei rushed out of building.

Ruby: Zwei? Zwei! Ugh.

As Zwei left Ruby got up, grabbed her scythe, and went after him not knowing she had woke up Sonic, who was following her. As Ruby go outside she quietly called Zwei's name.

Ruby: Zwei? Zwei, where are you? Zwei!

Then she found him urinating on one of the old buildings.

Ruby: Huh? Zwei, this is a wasteland. You literally could've done that anywhere.

Just then she heard a voice behind her.

Sonic: *Yawn* Ruby what are you doing?

Ruby turned around to see Sonic.

Ruby: Oh sorry Sonic, Zwei here had to go to the bathroom.

Sonic: Oh well come on lets go back to bed ok?

Ruby smiled and the Zwei barked and when he did a voice rang out.

White Fang member: What was that?

Sonic: (Whispering) Ruby, over here quick.

As Ruby got Zwei and quickly hid with Sonic they saw Two White Fang members walking around.

White Fang member 2: What was What?

White Fang member: I thought I heard a Beowolf or... something.

White Fang member 2: Let's just finish our patrol and get back to base.

White Fang member: This place gives me the creeps.

As they walked off Ruby looked at Sonic and said.

Ruby: Sonic, what are the White Fang doing here?

Sonic: I'm not sure Ruby but we should follow them.

And with that they set off to see what the White Fang were doing. Then Sonic and Ruby, saw the two heading in a building then Ruby lifted Zwei up and said to him.

Ruby: Did they go in yet? One bark means yes.

Then a moment later a door closed and Zwei barked.

Ruby: Oh, this is it! This is it!

Sonic: Right, call it in Ruby.

Ruby nodded and tried to call the others but their was low signal where they were at.

Ruby: Oh man! Uh... Come on, we gotta get the others!

Sonic: Right lets go.

As they head back to get the others the ground underneath them started to give away.

Ruby: Huh?

Sonic: Uh-oh, the ground is caving in.

Just as soon a Sonic said that the ground gave away. Sonic was able to move out of the way in time but Ruby and Zwei fell but Ruby was able to hang on to a piece of the rubble and hold on to Zwei. Then Ruby flung Zwei up back with Sonic.

Sonic: Hang on Ruby.

Sonic rushed to Ruby's aid and was able to grab her hand.

Sonic: I got you Ruby now just hang on.

Ruby: Sonic...

As Sonic struggled to get Ruby back up she could feel herself slipping out of Sonic's grasp.

Ruby: Sonic, I can't hold on.

Just then Ruby fell in the craves.

Sonic: RUBY! Come on Zwei we have got to get the others.

With that Sonic and Zwei left to get the others. Meanwhile Ruby fell into some sort of underground hideout, just then two White Fang guards showed up.

White Fang member: Freeze!

White Fang member 2: Where did she come from?

As Ruby tried to back away she found out that she was trapped.

White Fang member: Your a long way from home, little girl.

Seeing that there was nowhere to run Ruby tried to get her weapon but found out that she didn't have it. Then one of the White Fang members grabbed her by the arm.

Ruby: Hey! Hands off!

Ruby then jerked her arm away and started to punch the guard but then the guard punched her knocking her out.

White Fang member: The boss is gonna wanna see this one.

Meanwhile back with the others Yang was just finishing up her watch.

Yang: Hey, Weiss, it's your...

Just then Yang saw that Ruby, and Sonic were not in there sleeping bags.

Yang: Ruby, Sonic? Hey, where's Ruby and Sonic?

Oobleck: What?

Just then Zwei and Sonic came in.

Yang: Zwei, Sonic!?

Sonic: Guys we've got trouble.

Blake: What's going on Sonic?

Oobleck: Grab your weapons. Your leader may be in trouble.

Meanwhile Ruby was being dragged by the White Fang guards.

White Fang member: Hey Boss! We found something you might wanna see!

Then a familiar voice rang out in one of the box cars.

Torchwick: Is it good or bad, Perry, because let me tell ya, I had a bad day.

Perry: Uh... it's a little girl?

After hearing that Roman Torchwick appeared out of the car.

Torchwick: That would be bad.

Back with the others Sonic and Zwei lead Oobleck and the girls to where Ruby had fallen.

Yang: Ruby's scythe!

Black: Oh no...

Weiss: Do you think she fell?

Oobleck: Fell!?

Weiss: Down there...

After seeing the hole where Ruby fell Oobleck had a worry look on his face.

Oobleck: Oh my. Of course. Of course, of course, of course!

Blake: What is it!?

Oobleck: How could I be so stupid!?

Yang: Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?

Oobleck: Mountain Glenn! Yes! An expansion of Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people, commuting to the city, the main city. Developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimm attacks increase! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into metro tunnels and what do they find!?

Sonic: What?

Oobleck: The South-East quadrant of Vale is known for wild forests and deep caves!

Yang: Doc, what are you saying?

Oobleck: My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network! We're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!

After hearing this Sonic and the girls were shocked.

Blake: They've been working in caves?

Oobleck: No, no Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main kingdom. Sadly, without the many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took up shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they had cut themselves off from the surface.

Yang: A-An underground village?

Oobleck: In an manner of speaking, yes. A safe haven. Until... an explosion opened the mouth of another cavern... filled with subterranean Grimm.

Sonic: That's terrible.

Oobleck: Yes it is, and after that... the Kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels, creating the worlds largest tomb. If Ruby is down there... we must find her.

Sonic: Well what are we waiting for let's go now.

And with that Sonic, Oobleck, and the girls set off to rescue Ruby.


	8. Chapter 8: No Brakes

Chapter 8: No Brakes

In the underground cave Ruby was being toyed with by Roman Torchwick.

Torchwick: Wow, you are much more manageable without that oversized gardening tool of yours.

Ruby then got up and rushed at Torchwick, but he stepped aside and tripped her with his cane.

Torchwick: Oh, man. Ya know, Perry, I really did need this. But seriously... How'd ya find this place, Red?

Ruby then used her semblance and in a flash she was gone.

Torchwick: Huh? Whoa!

Torchwick looked behind him to see Ruby trying to get away, but he used his cane to grab her and pull her back.

Torchwick: I see you've got some tricks up your sleeve. Let me make this clear. We're not through here yet.

Just then a loud rumble was heard from a distance.

Torchwick: Oh, what the-? Perry, if you and the boys could take care of that? Kind of in the middle of something.

As the White Fang members went to see what the rumble was another one was heard this one was much louder.

Torchwick: What is going on here!?

Just then there was an explosion and some White Fang members were running and firing their guns. As Torchwick and Ruby looked on they saw Oobleck, Sonic, and the rest of Team RWBYS coming right at them. Just then Ruby jumped on Torchwick and covered his face with his hat, and then she started to run toward her friends.

Torchwick: Somebody kill her!

With that Roman and the White Fang began to shoot at Ruby but she managed to dodge every shot that was fired at her.

Torchwick: Attach this car, and spread the word. We're starting the train.

White Fang member: But we're not finished.

Torchwick: Do it, or your finished!

Meanwhile as Ruby was running toward the others she saw some White Fang members pulling their guns at her, but before they could shoot her an explosion knocked them off their feet and then they hit one of the buildings walls. After that Ruby ran right into her sister's arms.

Yang: Ruby!

Weiss: Are you ok?

Ruby: I'm fine! I'm fine! But listen... Torchwick's got all sorts of weapons and robots down there.

Black: What?

Ruby: Androids, mechs - they're all loaded up on the train cars.

Oobleck: Ah, that's ridiculous! These tunnels are sealed the tracks lead to a dead end.

Just then they heard Torchwick's voice over the intercom.

Torchwick: Get to your places, we are leaving now!

Just then they heard the train going.

Sonic Uh, guys the trains moving.

Yang: Well it sounds like they're going somewhere.

Ruby: We need backup! Let me call Jaune.

As Ruby tried to call Jaune she saw that she had low signal

Ruby: I can't get through!

Weiss: So, what do we do?

Oobleck: I believe we only have one option.

Ruby: We're stopping that train.

Sonic: Alright, lets do it to it!

Meanwhile back on the train one of the White Fang members were standing guard in the last box car until he heard something on top of the car.

White Fang member: Huh? I think they're on the -

Just then he got hit in the head by Oobleck's weapon, back with Torchwick he was in the cab of the train when a White Fang member came in saying.

White Fang member 2: Boss! They made it on the train!

Torchwick: Then grab some cargo and get them off the train!

With that the guard left.

Torchwick: Man animals, every one of 'em. Not you though, your, heh... your great.

Meanwhile on top of the last train car Oobleck, Sonic, and the rest of Team RWBYS were getting ready to go and stop the train.

Oobleck: Hurry children and hedgehog! We must get to the front and stop this train!

Weiss: Uh... Professor?

Oobleck: Doctor.

Weiss: What's that?

As Oobleck looked at what Weiss was pointing at he could see that she was pointing at a bomb.

Oobleck: That, my dear... appears to be a bomb.

Sonic: A BOMB!?

Just then Ruby called out.

Ruby: We've got baddies!

As everyone looked they could see a dozen of White Fang members coming towards them.

Oobleck: Well, I didn't expect them to go...

Just then they heard a rowing sound and when they looked down they saw that the bomb had been activated.

Oobleck: ...easy on us. Time to go! Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!

Blake: On it!

With that Blake went to uncouple the caboose, but before she could it decouple itself.

Blake: Huh!? It decouple itself!

Oobleck: What!?

Yang: I guess he really doesn't want us on this train.

Just then the caboose exploded creating a big hole in the roof of the tunnel.

Oobleck: That's not good...

Ruby: Uh, neither is this!

Blake: Another Bomb!?

Then Oobleck ran to the other car.

Oobleck: No, no, no...

When he got to the other car he opened it to revile another bomb.

Oobleck: They all have bombs!

Sonic: WHAT!?

Suddenly the bomb in the car where Team RWBYS were on activated and then the car uncoupled.

Sonic: Uh-oh, we got to move now girls!

With that they ran for the other car and jumped while the car continued to roll away from the train.

Yang: This doesn't make sense!

Just then they turn to see members of the White Fang coming closer to them.

Female White Fang member: Get the humans and that hedgehog!

Sonic: Come on team, lets get them.

With that said Sonic and the girls went to fight the White Fang. Yang went first and with her Ember Celica, she punched a White Fang member though a train car, then Blake used her Gambol Shroud and took down a hand full of the White Fang, then Weiss used her Myrtenaster along with her dust that creates ice she slid thought some of the White Fang knocking them off the train, just then Sonic passed Weiss and with his homing slash attack with his Caliburn, he was able to knock off more White Fang members off the train, next it was Ruby's turn and with her Crescient Rose, she was able to knock out the rest of the members of the White Fang. Then Oobleck, looked at the train car that uncoupled and then it exploded creating another hole on the roof of the tunnel, suddenly the tunnel began to be filled with Grimm.

Oobleck: Oh...dear... He's leading Grimm to the city!

Weiss: What!?

Oobleck: It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!

Blake: That's insane!

Then another car detached itself from the train.

Oobleck: We have to hurry! You three! Go below and try and stop those bombs!

Ruby: What about us?

Sonic: Yeah, what are we going to do?

Oobleck: We're going to stop this train.

Ruby: Yeah, I know. I said that earlier.

With that they set off to stop the bombs and to stop the train, jut then members of the White Fang got into some giant walking robots and went to stop Sonic, Ruby, and Oobleck. As they were running to the front of the train Oobleck shouted.

Oobleck: Up ahead!

There just ahead was one of the robots.

Oobleck: We've got a problem!

Oobleck then took a drink out of his canteen and then it transformed into a flamethrower, just then Zwei jumped up and then Oobleck hit Zwei like a baseball and Zwei was on fire and then he hit the robot with a big explosion making Sonic's eyes widen.

Sonic: Wow cool, can I be next?

Oobleck: Very well.

With that Sonic jumped up while in a ball and Oobleck hit him just like a baseball. Sonic flew though the air like a fire ball just like Zwei as he screamed.

Sonic: YAHOO!

Just then Sonic hit the robot making it fall off the train car, but then another robot appeared.

Sonic: Oh boy.

But just before the robot could blast Sonic and Zwei a barrage of fire blasted the robot, just then Oobleck appeared and hit the robot with another blast from his flamethrower.

Sonic: Thanks doctor.

Oobleck: No problem Sonic.

Meanwhile with Blake, Yang, and Weiss they had made it inside of one of the train cars.

Yang: I guess this is what we trained for.

Weiss: Here. (Hands Blake a Dust cartrage) This should help you.

With that Blake took the Dust cartrage and put it in her Gambol Shroud, they headed to try and stop the bombs. But while they were running a girl who's name was Neo, was in their way. Her hair was pink and brown and she was wearing a pink and white dress, as Yang, Blake, and Weiss saw her Yang turned to her teammates and said.

Yang: You two go on ahead. This ones mine.

As Weiss and Blake left Neo was about to attack them but Yang fired a blast with her Ember Celica making Neo move back a bit leaving room for Weiss and Black to go on ahead to stop the bombs. Then Yang went up to Neo and stared down at her but all Neo did was look up at Yang and smiled at her. Just then Yang clinched her fist went to punch her but Neo hit her first but Yang was able to steady herself and charge right at Neo again and started throw punches and kicks at her. But she was dodging everyone of them, then Neo delivered a hard kick to Yang's face then using her umbrella she twirled around and tried to step on Yang's face but she was able to get out of the way. Then Yang went to punch Neo again but she garbed her arm and hit Yang with her umbrella and then she kicked her in her side knocking her back to the floor. Then Yang fired her Ember Celica at Neo but she dodged every shot that was fired at her and then kept on hitting Yang, then Yang fired her Ember Celica again but to no avail Neo was to quick for her and then she sat on a box while smiling. Meanwhile with Weiss and Blake, they were on they'er way to the front of the train until they saw a White Fang member with at big long chainsaw coming toward them, just then Weiss looked at Blake and said to her.

Weiss: You go on ahead.

Blake: Got it!

With that Weiss ran right toward the White Fang member with the chainsaw then as he raised up his chainsaw Weiss did a back flip and then using her Gambol Shroud, Blake blocked the chainsaw and then she left Weiss to fight the White Fang member. After Blake left Weiss took her Myrtenaster out and started attacking the White Fang member after a couple block attacks Weiss finally struck the White Fang member down but only for a moment for he got up and laughed and said.

White Fang member: Finally, I get to kill a Schnee.

Meanwhile with Blake she continued on until she saw Torchwick in the way.

Torchwick: Hello Kitty Cat. Ya miss me? You know, we really oughtta stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk.

After that Blake charged at Torchwick, as Black came close to Torchwick she used her semblance to make a fire duplicate of herself and when Torchwick touched it it exploded knocking him back. While Torchwick was in the air Blake jumped up and with her Gambol Shroud started to slash at Torchwick. As Torchwick feel back to the ground he got back up and fired his cane gun at Blake, but with her semblance she created a stone statue of herself and the blast hit it instead of her. After that Blake charged at Torchwick again and this time he slashed at Blake but she used her semblance again to form a shadow of herself and then they clashed with their weapons until Blake used her semblance once again to form a ice statue of herself which Torchwick was stuck to and then Blake used some sort of wave attack and it blew Torchwick off his feet. As Torchwick tried to get up Blake pined him down pointed her sword at his face and the he said.

Torchwick: Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side, and you know it.

Meanwhile with Weiss, she charged up her Myrtenaster with one of her Dust cartrage as the White Fang member charged at her but before he could put his chainsaw down on her Weiss used one of her Dust cartrage and she was able to make a bearer blocking his attack. Then he tried to attack her again but Weiss blocked his chainsaw with her Myrtenaster and started to slash away at him. Then as Weiss charged at him again he grabbed her by the face and then said.

White Fang member: Come here Princess.

Then he threw her to the ground and started to have his way with her. Meanwhile with Yang, she went up to Neo who was still sitting on the box and prepared to hit her but once again she was too quick for her, then Yang fired another blast out of her Ember Celica but it was block by Neo's umbrella. As Neo tried to kick Yang, she grabbed her leg and threw her but Neo was able to land on her feet which then Neo came up to Yang and threw her up which she hit the top of the train car and was knocked out. Back with Blake she had her sword right at Torchwick's chin.

Torchwick: Ooh, still feisty. So, what are we gonna do now? Do you really think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget what you were? What you've done?

Just then the car door behind Blake opened and then Weiss came out rolled around the floor and then the White Fang member with the chainsaw appeared and then slowly apposed the unconscious Schnee. Then Torchwick said.

Torchwick: So What's it gonna be, Blake?

After hearing that Blake put her Gambol Shroud away and then she kicked Torchwick in the face, knocking him out. With that done Blake then went up to Weiss who was still unconscious and got her out of there before the White Fang member could kill her. Meanwhile back with Yang, who was still unconscious Neo pulled out her sword and was about to kill Yang but before she had a chance to a women wearing a Grimm mask charged at Neo and stopped her from killing Yang. As Neo watched the women looked at her and then she drew her sword out again and prepared to attack Neo again but then she disapered leaving the women with Yang. The women then looked down at Yang and then with her sword she created a portal and started towards it, just the Yang started to get up as she did so she was the women leave. After that she left to join with the others, meanwhile back with Ruby, Oobleck, and Sonic they were fighting another robot, as the robot tried to hit Oobleck but he got out of the way and then he got on top of the robot and fired his weapon on top of the robot. Then Oobleck and Ruby fired their weapons at the robot and with that the robot was was thrown off of the train, the Oobleck said to Ruby and Sonic.

Oobleck: Ruby, Sonic! You two go on ahead!

Ruby: But-

Oobleck: Don't worry, Ruby. It's time I teach them a lesson.

Sonic: We understand be careful sir.

After that Oobleck nodded and left to attack the rest of the robots as Sonic and Ruby were getting ready to leave Ruby noticed Zwei looking sad. Ruby looked an Zwei and smiled at him and said.

Ruby: Go.

With that Zwei looked up happily at Ruby and left to help Oobleck, after that Ruby and Sonic went to get to the front of the train. Suddenly they stopped and saw that they were heading for a sealed tunnel entrance.

Sonic: Uh-oh Ruby, we've got a road block up a head.

Just then Yang, Weiss and Blake rejoined Sonic and Ruby, then Blake asked.

Blake: What do we do?

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other and then they smiled, Weiss then took out her Myrtenaster and then she punished it into the train car and ice started to form around Team RWBYS just as the train hit the wall and exploded. As the smoke cleared Team RWBYS saw that they were in Vale, but then suddenly the ground started to shake and then an army of Grimm came out and started to attack the citizens of Vale.

Sonic: Uh-oh this is not good.


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friends Arrive

Chapter 9: Old Friends Arrive

At Beacon, Jaune was asleep when his scroll rang as he picked it up he saw that Ruby was calling him.

Jaune: Hello?

But then static filled his ear and he quickly took the phone off of his ear and then the phone cut off.

Jaune: Ruby?

As morning came Team JNPR was going to their mission but as they headed to the airship Pyrrha could see Jaune was worried.

Pyrrha: I'm sure they're fine.

Jaune: You think?

Nora: Probably a butt-dial.

Ren: Team RWBYS has always performed exceptionally in the field. We should be focusing on our own mission.

Nora: We're going to be deputies!

But Jaune still felt that Team RWBYS was in trouble.

Jaune: I just got this...feeling. I, I don't know.

Pyrrha: Jaune...

Just then Team JNPR saw smoke coming from Vale and then an alarm sounded in the school finally Jaune said to his team.

Jaune: We're changing our mission. Everyone onboard.

With that Team JNPR went on the airship to go to Vale then Jaune looked at Ren and said to him.

Jaune: Ren, We'll make it out to that village another time. Take us into the city.

With that the airship took them into Vale, meanwhile Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald saw what was going on.

Emerald: You don't think...?

Mercury: Sure looks like it.

Emerald: That's still days away!

Then Mercury looked at Cinder and asked.

Mercury: So? What do we do?

Meanwhile in Vale, Team RWBYS were surrounded by Grimm's.

Sonic: This doesn't look good.

( **Play are you ready from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Movie** )

Just then all of the Grimm's started to charged at Teams RWBYS then Sonic and the others readied their weapons and then Ruby dug her Crescient Rose into the ground and she started to twirl around and hitting the Beowolves. Then Yang charged at a Creep Grimm and landed on it's head and used her Ember Celica on it's head, then she jumped into the air and fired her Ember Celica hitting Beowolves and Creeps. Suddenly Yang looked behind her and saw Nevermore's coming towards her, and then they struck her and fell leaving a crater in the street. Meanwhile with Blake she was fighting off a Ursa, just then she plunged her Gambol Shroud into the Ursa's skull and the she used her gun at the Creep's. With Weiss she was attacking Beowolves with her Myrtenaster, back with Yang she lifted up a car and punched it at the Grimm's, With Sonic he took out Caliburn then he used his spin-dash attack and slashed at a King Taijitu. Back with Ruby she was slashing at a Creep Grimm but then saw a King Taijitu, but just before it could attack her a loud explosion was heard and when Ruby looked she could see Nora coming towards her and the snake Grimm.

Nora: Nora Smash!

As soon as Nora said that she smashed the King Taijitu's head in, then as she came back to her team Pyrrha shouted.

Pyrrha: Let's move!

With that Team JNPR went to help Team RWBYS, Nora got into a Creep Grimm's face and hit him in the face when saying.

Nora: Smack!

Then Ren came up to some Grimm's and then he used the blades of his StormFlower and slashed at them, meanwhile Jaune rushed in saying.

Jaune: Okay, who's first?

As soon as he said that an Ursa landed right behind him, he turned around and looked in fear of the big Ursa and then said.

Jaune: O-oh-oh-okay. You'er first, huh? Ha-ha okay. No, that's-that's fine.

With Pyrrha, she was slashing Creep's and Beowolves with her weapons Milo' and Akouo until she saw Jaune, going up against an Ursa.

Jaune: Totally fine, done this before. Done this before.

With that said Jaune slashed at the Ursa with his sword and continued to do it, then after a dozen slashes at the Ursa he stopped and looked at it, the Ursa was still standing but after a few seconds it fell down dead. After seeing this Pyrrha had a smile on her face and also a little blush, just then Sun and Neptune arrived.

Sun: Nobody move, Junior Detectives!

Neptune: We have badges, so you know it's official.

Just then a rumble was heard and then when everybody looked up they saw Ironwood's airship coming to join the battle. then the airship opened up and robotic soldiers stated to distended and started to attack the Grimm.

Sonic: Well it looks like the calvery has arrived.

As the battle continued Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald arrived, Cinder looked at Mercury and Emerald and nodded, when she did that Mercury and Emerald started to attack the Grimm. Mercury used his gun boots to shoot at the Grimm, while Emerald used her guns to shoot at then then she transformed them into swords and started slashing at them. As the battle with the Grimm continued to rage on one of those robots that the white fang used ageist RWBY, climes out of a big hole in the ground. Just then Zwei came up and headbutted the Beowolf, just then Team CFVY arrived with Professor Port, then Team CFVY jumped off of the airship as they landed they split up. As team CFVY split up Beowolves surrounded Yatsuhashi, then he drew his sword and attacked them meanwhile Fox and Velvet attacked the other Beowolves but then a Ursa appeared and Fox with his wrist swords charged at it and slashed it. Then he tosted it up in the air and punched it and then it blew up sending it's spikes right though the other Grimm's, after that Coco came up to him and said.

Coco: Nice hustle, Fox. Good job.

with that Coco came up to a Beowolf and said to it.

Coco: You just destroyed my favorite clothing store. Prepare to die.

After that the Beowolf raised up it's claw and tried to slash at Coco but she used her briefcase to block it, then she kicked it between it's legs making it fly up in the air. As the Beowolf landed Coco looked at it right in the eye and hit her briefcase right on it's head then a Death Stalker along with more Beowolves came charging right at her. As they charged right at her Coco started with the Beowolves by hitting the with her briefcase then the Death Stalker tried to impale her with it's stinger but she moved out of the way just in time. Just then Velvet came up next to her and prepared to attack the Grimm with her weapon but Coco stopped her and said.

Coco: Hey come on, you spent all semester building that up. Don't waste it here.

With that Coco, went up to the the Grimm's and transformed her briefcase into a mini gun and started to destroy all of the Grimm's. After she killed the Grimm's she and her team set off to finish the rest off. Meanwhile Zwei came up to Professor Oobleck just as soon as Professor Port arrived. Just then the last of the Grimm charged at them but they pulled out their weapons and manage to stop them just then Glynda appeared and took care of the last of the Grimm. With that done Emerald and Mercury got Torchwick and escorted him to the Atlesian airship.

( **song ends** )

Torchwick: Oh, I can't believe that you caught me, you've really taught me the error of my ways.

Just then a Atlesian Knight garbed Roman by the arm and he said in an annoying voice.

Torchwick: He-hey, watch the hat!

Emerald and Mercury then approach Ruby and they smiled at each other. Team JNPR is seen exchanging smiles, Sun and Neptune bump fists, Team CFVY likewise smile at each other, and Port and Oobleck do the same while Glynda watches from behind. Just then Sonic came up to his team and said to them.

Sonic: You girls alright?

Ruby: Yeah we'er fine Sonic, what about you?

Sonic: I'm fine now that we took care of the Grimm.

Suddenly a bright light filed the sky.

Yang: Now what's happening?

Blake: I'm not sure but what ever it is it probably isn't good.

Then Glynda said to all of them.

Glynda: Everyone get your weapons ready it could be a new enemy.

As they all got their weapons ready to fight the light dimed to revel a portal.

Velvet: What is that?

Sonic: It's a portal of some kind.

Just then a fox and two hedgehogs came out off the portal Sonic knew who the visitors were.

Sonic: Tails, Shadow, Silver!

And with that Sonic rushed towards his friends, when Tails saw Sonic coming towards him and the others, he happily hovered with his two tails and said.

Tails: Sonic!

With that he flew towards his friend, as the two friends came close to each other Tails landed on the ground and said.

Tails: Sonic we found you.

Sonic smiled at his old friend and said while he rubbed the foxes head.

Sonic: Yes you did little buddy yes you did.

Just then Sonic saw Shadow and Silver coming towards them.

Sonic: Shadow, Silver, it's so nice to see you guys again.

Silver looked at Sonic and smiled.

Silver: It's good to see you again as well Sonic.

As for Shadow he just crossed his arms and said.

Shadow: Hmph, Sonic it's about time we found you.

Sonic just sighed and said to Shadow.

Sonic: And it's good to see you again too Shadow.

Just then Tails saw Team Ruby, Team JNPR, Team CFVY, Sun, Neptune, Emerald, Mercury, and the Professors coming towards them.

Tails: Um Sonic?

Sonic: Yes Tails?

Tails: Uh who are they?

Sonic turned around and saw his new friends looking at them with smiles on their faces.

Sonic: Oh, Tails, Silver, Shadow these our my new friends.

Sonic went up to his new friends and then he introduced them to Tails, Silver, and Shadow. First he went up to his team and said.

Sonic: This is Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

Team RWBYS wave at Sonic's friends and they except for Shadow who just crossed his arms, then Sonic came up to Team JNPR and said.

Sonic: This here is Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren.

Team JNPR Smiled and waved at Tails, Silver, and Shadow as well, Sonic came up to Team CFVY and said.

Sonic: Also this is Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi.

And on it went until Sonic introduced all of his new friends to Silver, Tails, and Shadow.

Tails: It is so nice to meet all of you.

Silver: Yes it is.

Shadow: The pleasure is all yours.

Team RWBYS smiled and said.

Ruby: And It's nice to finally meet you.

Yang: Yes Sonic has told us so much about you and your adventures.

Tails and Silver smiled while Shadow still had his arms crossed, just then a beep came from Sonic's scroll.

Tails: Hey Sonic, what's that?

Sonic looked at his two tailed friend and said.

Sonic: Oh it's a device to help me to fined the chaos emeralds, and it says that two of them are over their.

Sonic pointed to a pile of rubble, then Glynda came forward and said.

Glynda: Alow me.

With that Glynda used her powers to levitate the rubble and their underneath the rubble was two of the last three of the chaos emeralds.

Sonic: We found Two more emeralds.

Team RWBYS were so excited.

Ruby: So dose that mean we only need to fine one more?

Sonic looked at Ruby and said with a smile on his face.

Sonic: Yes Ruby their is only one more emerald to fined.

Just then Glynda came up to them and said.

Glynda: Come on it's time that we head back to Beacon Academy.

Sonic: Yes ma'am.

Then Sonic looked at Tails, Silver, and Shadow, and said.

Sonic: Come on guys I'll explain everything along the way.

With that Tails, Silver, and Shadow followed Sonic and his new friends to the airship and they started back to Beacon. Along the way Sonic explained to Tails, Silver, and Shadow what happened after Eggman send him to Remnant, after Sonic got done with his story Tails and Silver looked at him with amazement as for Shadow he just scoffed. When They arrived back at Beacon the sun was setting and Team RWBYS, Tails, Silver, and Shadow were overlooking the City of Vale from across the lake.

Yang: Well, we did it.

Blake nods and said with a small smile on her face.

Blake: We did it.

Weiss: If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm gonna be seriously disappointed.

Yang looked at Weiss and said to her.

Yang: Weiss, a two-headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it.

Sonic: She's got a point Weiss.

Ruby nods and said.

Ruby: Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. A lot of people were hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was.

Sonic: Ruby's right and we still haven't found Cinder yet either.

Everyone shook their heads in agreement and the Weiss said.

Weiss: Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending.

Blake: We may not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we could be proud of.

Ruby: Yeah. And If anyone tries something like this again, we'll be there to stop them.

Sonic smiled and said.

Sonic: Ruby's right and me, Tails, Silver, and Shadow will be there to help you guys right?

Tails and Silver: Right Sonic.

Shadow: Hmph, whatever.

Yang then looked at the others and said.

Yang: So, what now?

Weiss: 'I'd suggest training for the tournament, but...I guess we have that covered at this point.

Blake glanced at Weiss and then said.

Blake: So then...?

Ruby: Uh, time for bed?

After hearing that every one agreed to it.

Weiss: Oh please, yes.

Blake: Absolutely.

Yang: I'm going to sleep forever.

Tails: After today I agree with you Yang.

As the gang started to leave Ruby saw Sonic still looking at the city.

Ruby: Hey Sonic, you ok?

Sonic looked at his girlfriend and said to her.

Sonic: Yeah, I'm ok Ruby, I was just wondering if you would like to go out later tonight?

When Ruby heard this her face turned into a deep shade of red.

Ruby: Sonic, are you asking me on a date?

Sonic looked at her and said while rubbing his neck and said.

Sonic: Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do.

Then Ruby smiled and said to her boyfriend.

Ruby: I would love to Sonic.

After hearing that Sonic smiled and said.

Sonic: Great, how dose 8:00 sound?

Ruby: 8:00 sounds good to me.

Sonic looked at here and smiled.

Sonic: Great 8:00 it is.

With that Sonic and Ruby went to meet up with the other who except for Shadow had looks of of love in their eyes. But Sonic and Ruby just ignored them and continued walking to the school. Meanwhile with Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury.

Cinder: All in all, I call today a success.

Emerald: Those stupid kids really made a mess of things. Not only that but now we have to deal with that hedgehog's friends.

Mercury: Yeah. A lot of Faunus didn't make it out of the tunnels. You still think the White Fang's gonna listen to us?

Just as Mercury, asked that then a voice rang out.

Adam: No, but they'll listen to me.

A tall man with red hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back is brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head. His name is Adam.


	10. Chapter 10: Sonic and Ruby's First Date

Chapter 10: Sonic and Ruby's First Date

That night in Team RWBYS room Ruby was getting ready for her date with Sonic.

Ruby: Well guys how do I look?

Yang: You look wonderful little sis.

Weiss: Yes Sonic will love it.

Blake: I couldn't agree more.

Just then there was a knock at their door.

Ruby: Well he's here.

With that Ruby opened the door and saw Sonic in a white tuxedo and behind his was Tails, Silver, and Shadow. When Sonic saw Ruby in her dress his face turned as red as Ruby's cape.

Sonic: Oh wow Ruby, you look wonderful.

When Ruby heard what Sonic said to her she went to a deep shade of red.

Ruby: Oh Sonic, thanks.

Just then Sonic saw the necklace that he gave to Ruby during the dance.

Sonic: I see that your wearing the necklace I gave you at the dance.

After hearing that Ruby touched the necklace and said in a loving voice.

Ruby: Yes Sonic, I thought I wear it for this special occasion.

Sonic smiled and said to her while extending his hand to her.

Sonic: While we better get going cause if have a reservation at a restaurant that I think you will like.

When Ruby heard this she asked.

Ruby: Really? What is the name of the restaurant?

Sonic smiled and said.

Sonic: It's that new restaurant that opened yesterday.

When Sonic said that Ruby's eyes widen.

Ruby: You mean that Vale restaurant that you can eat, sing, and dance?

Sonic looked at his girlfriend and smiled.

Sonic: Yup that's the one.

After Sonic said that Ruby's eyes sparkled and then she said.

Ruby: While what are we waiting for? Let's go.

With that Ruby grabbed Sonic's hand and dragged him to the airship landing pad. As the two left the rest of Team RWBYS, Tails, and Silver laughed as for Shadow he just crossed his arms and shook his head. Meanwhile with Sonic and Ruby, they made it to Vale and were walking to the new Vale restaurant, as they were walking Ruby could tell that something was bothering Sonic.

Ruby: Hey Sonic? What's wrong?

Sonic looked at Ruby and said to her.

Sonic: It's nothing Ruby.

Ruby: Come on Sonic, you can tell me.

Sonic: Ok, it's just ever since we stopped the Grimm's, I have been getting a bad feeling all of the sudden.

Ruby: Really? Like what?

Sonic: Well like this tournament is a bad idea.

After Sonic said that Ruby was now scared.

Ruby: Sonic? Do you think that, that women will be their?

Sonic: Yes, and not only that but I think that, that women and that Cinder girl are the same person.

When Ruby heard this, she was shocked.

Ruby: Are you telling me Sonic that, that girl that we fought at the CCT building was Cinder?

Sonic: Yes Ruby, that's what I'm thinking.

Ruby looked at her boyfriend and said.

Ruby: Then in that case we need to be extra careful.

Sonic: Right.

Just then the two saw the new restaurant.

Ruby: Hey Sonic, their it is.

Sonic: Yep, that's it the one the Vale eat, sing, and dance restaurant.

As the two love birds went in the manager greeted them.

Restaurant Manager: Ah Mr. Sonic, is this your date?

Sonic smiled at the man and said.

Sonic: Yes sir it is.

Restaurant Manager: Well then come with me I have your table ready.

With that Sonic and Ruby walked with the Restaurant Manager to their table. As soon as they made it to their tables the manager gave them their menus and then said to them.

Restaurant Manager: If you need anything just tell me ok.

Sonic and Ruby thanked the Manager and he left to check up on the other costumers leaving them to look a the menus.

Ruby: So Sonic, what are you going to have?

Sonic looked at the menu and said to his girlfriend.

Sonic: I think I'm going to have the spaghetti and meat balls. What about you Ruby?

Ruby looked at the menu and then she said to Sonic.

Ruby: I think I'm going to have the stake.

Just then their waitress came she was a bear Faunus in her late 20's.

Sally: Hello there you two, my name is Sally and I'll be your waitress tonight. So are we ready to order?

Sonic and Ruby looked at each other then Sonic said to Sally.

Sonic: Yes we are.

Sally: Ok then what would you two like?

Sonic: I'll have the spaghetti.

Ruby: And I'll have the stake.

After giving Sally their orders she smiled and then left to give them what they wanted. Then sometime later she returned with two dishes in hand.

Sally: Here you two go.

Sonic: Wow it looks great thanks.

Sally smiled and said.

Sally: Your welcome.

After that she left leaving Sonic and Ruby alone with their food. Sometime later as Sonic and Ruby finished their food Sonic got up and said to Ruby.

Sonic: Would you like to dance Ruby?

Ruby looked at Sonic and then smiled.

Ruby: Yes, I would like that my knight and shining armor.

After Ruby said that Sonic blushed then he led Ruby to the dance floor. Some more time had passed and Sonic and Ruby was enjoying their date together, then the music stopped and the manager walked up to the mic and said.

Restaurant Manager: I hope you all are enjoying the night with your dates and now I to say that someone would like to sing a song to his girl. So without further adieu I would to introduce Sonic the hedgehog.

After he said that Sonic started towards the stage, as soon as he got up there the Restaurant Manager gave Sonic the mic and said to him.

Restaurant Manager: Good luck kid.

And with that he left the stage, after that Sonic looked at the hole room full of humans and Faunus' alike. Then Sonic took a deep breath and said to the full room of people.

Sonic: This song is for my girlfriend Ruby Rose.

After he that Ruby blushed bright red then Sonic looked at the band behind him and then nodded and the music started to play.

 **(Play I'll be your hero by 2 be 3** **)**

(Sonic)

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **Oh baby**

 **You there on that high wire**

 **Hanging on for dear life**

 **You there in the** **hurricane**

 **Looking for a place to hide**

 **Well just reach out and take my hand**

 **You know I'll pull you through**

 **Baby I'll be Superman**

 **If you need me to**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **I'll save your world**

 **I'll scale any m** **ountain for you girl**

 **To rescue you**

 **I'd walk through fire**

 **I'll give you anything your heart desires**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **I will walk on water**

 **I would turn the tide**

 **To see you make it safe and sound**

 **Over to the other side**

 **Well let me be the shoulder**

 **That you lean upon**

 **When you need a knight in shining armor**

 **Let me be the one**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **I'll save your world**

 **I'll scale any mountain for you girl**

 **To rescue you**

 **I'd walk through fire**

 **I'll give you anything your heart desires**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **Oh baby just hold on tight**

 **We're gonna fly faster then the speed of light**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **I'll save your world**

 **I'll scale any mountain for you girl**

 **To rescue you**

 **I'd walk through fire**

 **I'd fine anything your heart desires**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **I'll scale any mountain to rescue you**

 **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**

 **I'll be your hero**

 **Hey**

(Music ends)

When the music ended everyone clapped and cheered for Sonic, even Ruby was cheering with a little blush on her face. After that Sonic and Ruby started their way back to Beacon.

Ruby: Wow Sonic, that was great.

Sonic: Thanks Rubes, it was great wasn't it?

Ruby: It was terrific.

Sonic gassed into Ruby's silver eyes and said to her.

Sonic: Ruby?

Ruby: Yes Sonic, what is it?

Sonic: Well when I first came here, my plans were to get the chaos emeralds and bring them back to my world. But when we were at Mountain Glen, I started to have second thoughts about going home.

Ruby was starting to look worried for her boyfriend.

Ruby: Sonic? What are you talking about?

Sonic looked at his girlfriend and said to her.

Sonic: What I'm saying is Ruby, is that I'm staying here with you and the other girls.

When Ruby heard this she was shocked.

Ruby: Sonic, I...

She was about to say something until a voice rang out.

Adam: Well, well, well look what we have here.

Sonic and Ruby looked around until owner of the voice jumped down from the building he was a bull Faunus with a Grimm mask covering half of his face.

Sonic: Hey who are you?

Ruby: Are you a member of the White Fang?

After Ruby said that the man laughed and said.

Adam: The name is Adam and yes girl I am a member of the White Fang, I'm actually the leader of the White Fang.

After Adam said that Sonic and Ruby got into their fighting stents.

Sonic: So your the Adam that Blake told us about.

After Sonic said that Adam looked at Sonic and said.

Adam: So Blake told you all about me huh?

Sonic: She did and if your here to harm her me and Ruby will not let you.

Ruby: That's right you.

When Adam heard this he just laughed.

Adam: Oh please, you think you two can stop me?

Just then Adam took out his sword and pointed at Sonic and Ruby.

Adam: Lets see what you two can do to stop me.

After Adam said that Sonic looked at Ruby and said.

Sonic: Ruby, go and hide.

Ruby: But Sonic what about you?

Sonic: I'm going to take care of this guy.

Ruby: But Sonic...

Before Ruby could say anything Sonic looked at her and said.

Sonic: Ruby please, I can take care of him without my weapon you can't so please hide.

With that Ruby nodded and hid be hide a building.

Sonic: Ok Adam, let's go.

Adam: After you hedgehog.

 **(Play Naraku Battle Theme from Inuyasha)**

After Adam said that Sonic charged right at him.

Adam: Alright lets go.

As Sonic got close to Adam, the bull Faunus started to slash at Sonic when he came close but Sonic quickly got out of the way and then he did a spin kick but Adam was able to blocked it.

Sonic: Your good Adam.

Adam looked at Sonic and smiled his evil smile and said.

Adam: Well thank you hedgehog, now it's time for you to die.

With that Adam continued to slash at Sonic with his sword. But with every slash Sonic dodge every single one then Sonic charged at him a delivered a punch to the bull Faunus face which made him go back and hit one of the buildings.

Adam: Why you no good hedgehog I'll kill you.

Sonic: Ha, well then why not just do it then.

After that Adam charged at Sonic again.

Adam: Now take this you rodent.

With those words Adam took his gun out which was the handle for his sword and fired it at Sonic. But Sonic was too fast and dodged it as Adam continued to fire Sonic continued to doge it.

Adam: Man how fast is this hedgehog?

Just then Sonic disapered and then he reappeared right in front of Adam and punched him in the gut and did a spin kick that launched Adam right into another building.

Ruby: Alright, way to go Sonic.

As Ruby cheered sonic looked at the building where Adam hit and said.

Sonic: And now for good messier Chaos Spear.

As spear of energy came close to Adam he blocked the attack with his sword.

Sonic: What!?

Adam: Hmm, not bad hedgehog not bad at all, your way more powerful then I thought you where.

After hearing that Sonic smiled and said.

Sonic: Hm, thanks.

Adam: But I can't say the same thing about about your girl.

When Adam said that he took his gun out of his sword and fired it at Ruby.

Sonic: What? No Ruby.

As the blast came close to Ruby, Sonic stepped in and took the blast himself.

Ruby: Sonic, no!

Adam: HAHAHAHA! So much for that hedgehog.

Just then Adam came up to Ruby and the injured Sonic and said.

Adam: I'll let you live for now girl and your boyfriend that is if he doesn't die from that shot. Oh and tell Blake I'll be seeing her soon.

With that Adam left leaving Ruby with Sonic who was bleeding pretty bad.

(Music ends)

When Adam left Ruby looked at Sonic and said with tears streaming down her face.

Ruby: Sonic, please don't die I need you please.

Just then Sonic started to cough up blood which made Ruby really scared for her boyfriend.

Ruby: HELP ME PLEASE, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!

After Ruby screamed for help some people came out and one of them started to call for help.


	11. Chapter 11: Past's Reviled

Chapter 11: Past's reviled

Back at Beacon the rest of Team RWBY and Sonic's friends where waiting for Sonic and Ruby to get back from their date.

Tails: I hope that Sonic and Ruby are alright, they have been gone for a while.

Yang: They are probably enjoying their date together that they decided to spend a night at a hotel.

After Yang said that everyone except for Shadow laughed. Just then Yang scroll rang, as she picked it up she saw that it was Ruby.

Yang: Hey sis, how is your date with Sonic going?

After Yang asked that she heard Ruby crying which worried her.

Yang: Ruby, what's wrong sis?

Ruby: It's Sonic, he's been shot please come to the hospital quick.

When Yang heard this she dropped her scroll and when she did that her friends looked at her in concern.

Shadow: Yang, what's wrong?

Weiss: Yeah you look a little pale.

Yang looked at her friends and said in a shaky voice.

Yang: We need to get to the hospital right now.

Now it was the others to feel scared.

Blake: Yang, what's going on?

Yang looked at Blake and said.

Yang: Sonic, has been shot and been taken to the hospital.

After Yang said that everyone had the look of shock on their faces.

Weiss: What? Are you sure?

After Weiss said that Yang looked at her friend and said in a soft voice.

Yang: Yes.

Silver: Well Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to the hospital ASAP.

With that the gang left to get to the hospital. Meanwhile at the hospital Ruby continued to pace back and forth in the waiting room, waiting for news about Sonic.

Ruby: Oh Sonic, I hope you're alright because I just can't lose you now, I just can't.

Just then Ruby saw her sister and the others coming towards her.

Silver: Ruby, we cam as soon as we could.

Tails: Yeah, so how is he?

Ruby looked at Tails and said.

Ruby: I don't know they haven't told me anything yet.

Blake: Who did this to him Ruby.

Ruby looked at her Faunus friend and then she turned away from her.

Ruby: I don't think you want to know Blake.

When Blake heard this she was getting scared.

Blake: Please Ruby, I need to know.

After that Ruby took a deep breath and said.

Ruby: Blake, it was your old partner Adam that did this.

When Blake heard this her eyes went to pinpricks.

Weiss: Blake, are you ok?

As Weiss went up to her Blake started to back away from her friend.

Blake: I...I

Just then Blake ran out the door.

Shadow: Blake come bake!

After that Shadow ran to catch up to her.

Yang: (Looks at Ruby) Sister are you sure that it was him?

Ruby looked at her sister and said.

Ruby: Yes Yang, it was him.

Just then the doctor came out of the room where Sonic was in.

Doctor: Hello their everyone, um which one of you is Ruby Rose?

Ruby: That's me doc, so how is Sonic?

The doctor looked at his charts and then looked back to Ruby.

Doctor: Well Miss. Rose he took a shot to the chest and we did everything we could but I'm afraid that it's up to him now I am sorry.

When Ruby heard that she feel on the floor and then started to cry. Yang and the others came up to Ruby and comfort the young huntress.

Yang: Don't worry little sis Sonic will be fine.

Ruby looked up to Yang and said.

Ruby: But what if he isn't it will be my fault.

Silver: This isn't your fault Ruby.

Ruby: Yes it is Silver, I'm the one who should be in that bed not Sonic.

Suddenly Weiss came up to Ruby and slapped her.

Weiss: That is enough Ruby, you had no idea that something like this was going to happen. Now please Ruby pull yourself together and stop acting like a baby.

Ruby rubbed her cheek where Weiss slapped her and then she looked at her and said.

Ruby: I...I'm sorry guys It's just I love Sonic with all my heart that I just don't want to lose him.

Just then Tails the came up to Ruby and rubbed her shoulder.

Tails: Don't worry Ruby, Sonic has survive much worse then this. So he'll be just fine as soon as he wakes up.

Ruby looked at Tails and smiled, meanwhile Shadow was looking for Blake until he heard crying behind the building. As he turned the corner he saw Blake sitting on a beanch crying.

Shadow: Blake, are you ok?

When Blake heard Shadow she looked up to see him standing there in front of her.

Blake: Oh Shadow, yeah I'm fine.

Shadow looked at the cat Faunus and said to her.

Shadow: You don't look fine to me Blake.

Blake: Well I am so please leave Shadow.

Shadow: Not until you tell me what's going on with you and this Adam guy.

Blake: There is nothing to talk about Shadow, you don't know what I'm going though.

With that Blake got up and started to walk away but was stopped by Shadow.

Blake: Let go of me Shadow.

Shadow: Not until you tell me everything about Adam, I know you said you left the White Fang because of what they where doing but please tell me everything.

Blake looked at Shadow and said.

Blake: Ok Shadow I'll tell you everything.

With that Blake and Shadow sat down and she told everything to him about Adam.

Blake: You see Shadow before I left the White Fang, Adam and I use to be more then just friends we where boyfriend and girlfriend.

Shadow: Really?

Blake: Yeah, and we where happy until he became the leader of the White Fang and that's when he changed for the worse. After that he was never the same Adam I knew and loved and that's when I decided to leave the White Fang forever.

When Shadow heard this he felt sorry for the cat Faunus.

Shadow: I'm so sorry to hear that Blake.

After hearing that Blake looked up at Shadow and smiled.

Blake: Thanks Shadow, that means a lot coming from you.

Shadow: Now that I know your past I think it's time that you known main.

When Blake heard this she was confused.

Blake: Your past Shadow?

Shadow: Yes my past Blake, you see I was created by a man named Professor Gerald Robotnik over fifty years ago.

When Blake heard this she was shocked.

Blake: Wait you where created over fifty years ago?

Shadow: Yes Blake, that's right.

Blake: But if you where created over fifty years ago how come you haven't aged?

Shadow smiled at Blake and said.

Shadow: Oh that's easy you see I was in hyper sleep which means that I didn't age I stayed the same.

After Blake heard this she was fascinated by Shadow's past.

Blake: Wow Shadow that sounds amazing.

Shadow: Yeah it was for a time then my world was turned upside down.

Blake: Really, what happened?

Shadow didn't want to tell Blake about Maria but he said that he was going to tell her everything about his past. So he took a beep breath at said to Blake.

Shadow: Well Blake, you see some time when I was created I mean the professor's granddaughter named Maria, and we where best of friends.

Blake: Did you love her?

Shadow: I loved her with all my heart Blake.

Blake: Well what happened.

Shadow looked at Blake with pain in his eyes and said.

Shadow: Some time later some men came to the Space Colony ARK and took everyone including the Professor. As for me and Maria, we escaped to the escape pods and she helped me escape but not until one of those men shot her.

When Blake heard this she had her hand over her mouth and then said.

Blake: Oh Shadow that's horrible.

Shadow: That's not the half of it Blake.

Blake: What do you mean Shadow.

Now Shadow had tears coming down his eyes.

Shadow: Because Blake, I almost destroyed the world where I come from.

When Blake heard this she was shocked.

Blake: What do you mean you almost destroyed your world?

Shadow: You see Blake, as Maria fell down dead the pod dropped down to the planet with me in it, and that's all I could remember until the day I woke up and when I did wake up I was so filed with anger that they killed Maria that I forgot her promise.

Blake: Promise, what promise?

Shadow looked at Blake, with tears streaming down his cheeks and said to her.

Shadow: Her promise was this she wanted me to teach the people on earth to be happy and save them from any danger.

Blake: And how did you remember her promise Shadow?

Shadow: It was Sonic's friend Chris that reminded me of her promise and with his help I was able save the people of earth from the Space Colony ARK.

After Shadow finished Blake remained silent until she came up to him and hugged him. As Blake hugged Shadow, he hesitated for a little bit until he returned the hug.

Shadow: Come on Blake, lets go back and see if Sonic is awake yet.

After Shadow said that Blake broke the hug and said with a smile.

Blake: Ok Shadow, lets go.

With that Shadow and Blake went back to the hospital to see if Sonic was awake yet. Meanwhile Ruby and the others were in Sonic's room as the heart monitor made it's beeping sound to single everyone that he was still alive.

Tails: So Sonic, said that he wants to stay?

Ruby: Yes, he did.

Silver: Wow so that means one thing, he really dose love you very much.

Ruby: Yes he dose very much.

Just then the door of the room opened and in stepped in Shadow and Blake.

Yang: Blake, are you ok?

Blake: Yeah, I'm fine now thanks to Shadow.

Shadow: So how is Sonic, is he awake yet?

Everyone looked at Sonic and shook their heads.

Weiss: No Shadow, and I'm afraid that he will never wake up.

When Weiss said that Ruby came up to her and slapped her making everyone gasp in shock.

Weiss: Ruby why did you...

Ruby: Shut up Weiss, Sonic will pull though I just know it.

Silver: Ruby, please calm down.

Ruby looked at Silver and sad voice.

Ruby: How can I Silver, huh? How can I?

Just then Ruby pounded on Sonic's stomach and Sonic started to wake up and said in a groggy voice.

Sonic: Ow did you have to hit my stomach Ruby?

As soon as Sonic said that everyone gasped and shouted.

Everyone: SONIC!

When they did that Sonic had to cover his ears.

Sonic: Please you guys not so loud my head is still throbbing.

Yang: How do you feel Sonic?

Sonic: Alright considering that I feel like I got hit by a bus.

When Sonic said that everyone had to laugh.

Tails: So Sonic, do you remember anything?

Sonic looked at his two tailed friend and said.

Sonic: Well I remember fighting that Adam guy and he fired his gun at Ruby but that all.

Silver: Sonic you were hit by the guys bullet when you jumped in front of it to save Ruby.

After Silver said that Sonic, looked at Ruby and said to her.

Sonic: Ruby, I'm so sorry that our date didn't go as plan.

Ruby just laughed at this and said.

Ruby: Oh Sonic, it's ok I'm just glad that your ok.

Just then Blake spoke up.

Blake: Come on guys let's go so that Sonic can rest.

Ruby: You guys go on ahead I'm going to stay with Sonic.

Everyone looked at Ruby and then nodded in understanding. So with that the gang left the room leaving Ruby with Sonic.

Sonic: Thanks for staying with me Ruby.

Ruby blushed at this and then she said.

Ruby: Hey Sonic, would you like me to sing to you?

Sonic: Oh I would like that.

So Ruby sat down next to Sonic and started to sing.

(Play Good Company from Oliver and Company)

(Ruby)

You and me together we'll be  
Forever you'll see  
We two can be good company  
You and me  
Yes, together we two  
Together, that's you  
Forever with me  
We'll always be good company  
You and me  
Yes, together we'll be

You and me  
Together we'll be  
Forever, you'll see  
We'll always be good company  
You and me

Just wait and see

After Ruby was done singing she saw Sonic happily asleep, then she beaned down and kissed Sonic after that she said in a sweet quiet voice.

Ruby: Goodnight Sonic.

Meanwhile at Cinder's hide out Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were waiting for Adam to return.

Emerald: Hmm, where is that faunas boy?

Mercury: Yeah, he said that he had good news.

Cinder: Don't worry he'll come.

Just then the door opened and their stood Adam.

Mercury: Well it looks like the faunas has finally arrived.

Cinder: Now behave Mercury, so Adam what's this good news?

Adam looked at Cinder and smiled at her.

Adam: Well I would like you to know that I took care of that hedgehog and now he is recuperating in a hospital.

Cinder was pleased but Emerald and Mercury were not.

Emerald: Oh you idiot why not just kill him?

Cinder: Now, now Emerald he did he's job.

Mercury: Oh, and what job was that?

Cinder laughed and said.

Cinder: To find Sonic's weakness.

Emerald: And did he?

Cinder: Yes he did.

Mercury: And What is his weakness?

When Mercury said that Adam laughed and said.

Adam: Yes and that is the love of this girl.

Then Adam showed them a picture of Ruby.

Emerald and Mercury: Hey that's Ruby!

Cinder: So that hedgehog has a thing for this Ruby girl? This is perfected HAHAHAHAHA!


	12. Chapter 12: the Tournament

Chapter 12: Emerald and Mercury vs. Coco and Yatsuhashi

It has been two months since Sonic and Ruby were attacked by Adam, and since then the Vale Tournament had just began and Team RWBYS won the first round while Sonic sat the first round out then Team JNPR won their first fight. Then Sun and his Team won their first round after that Sonic and his friends mate Weiss sister Winter and Ruby's uncle Qrow. Now we go to the second round of the Tournament where Emerald and Mercury are facing off against Coco and Yatsuhashi.

Prof. Port: Emerald and Mercury Of Haven vs Coco and Yatsuhashi of Beacon!

Velvet: Good luck you too!

Sonic: Don't worry Velvet, they'll do fine.

After Sonic said that Velvet smiled at him. Back at the arena Coco looked at Emeralds outfit and said.

Coco: Hey love the outfit kid.

Emerald: I'll try to not get blood on it.

Yatsuhashi: I can't promise you won't leave without a scratch.

Yatsuhashi said as he pulled out his weapon.

Emerald: Oh I won't be the one bleeding.

Coco: Oh I like her.

Coco said to Yatsuhashi, then it was time for the fight to begin.

Prof. Port: 3... 2... 1... begin!

(Play 541 from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)

After Professor Port said that Emerald and Mercury backed up and hid in some long grass. Just then Coco activated her Gatling gun and started to fire at the grass as she was done there was no sign of Mercury or Emerald, just then Blake shouted.

Blake: Look out!

Just as soon s Blake said that Mercury came down from the sky and headed right for Coco, but Yatsuhashi was able to move Coco out of the way and block Mercury with his sword. Then Coco started to fire her Gatling gun at Mercury but Mercury dodged the bullets by running sideways. From up in the stands Team Sun looked on in aw at what Mercury was doing.

Sun: He's good.

Scarlet: Yeah, but where is the girl?

As the fight continued with Mercury taking on Coco and Yatsuhashi a chain came out of the forest and garbed Coco and pulled her in.

Yatsuhashi: Coco!

As Coco continued to be pulled into the forest she hit a tree, as she got up she saw her glasses on the ground all broken.

Coco: I take it back... I don't like her.

Just then a shot rang out and a bullet came out of the trees just missing Coco. As Coco looked up in the trees she saw Emerald firing her guns at her. After dodging every one of Emerald's bullets Coco took out her Gatling gun and started to fire it at Emerald, but Emerald was to fast for her to get and so she lost her in the trees.

Coco: Damn.

Just then Yatsuhashi came from behind Coco.

Yatsuhashi: Coco?

Coco: Watch out she's in the trees.

Just as soon as she said that then a buzzer sound and when she looked up she saw Yatsuhashi getting elemnated by Mercury.

Prof. Port: Oh and with that hit Yatsuhashi is elemnated.

Coco: What!?

Coco turned around again expecting to find Yatsuhashi there but he wasn't. As she continued to try to find Emerald she didn't realized that she was right behind her and when she did it was to late Emerald slashed at Coco making her go flying in the air and land right next to Yatsuhashi. Emerald and Mercury had won the round.

Oobleck: And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are victorious!

Velvet: Coco...?

Sonic: I...I can't believe it, I thought that they would win.

Then Shadow spoke up.

Shadow: I'm not sure you guys but I think that there is something fishy about those two.

Tails: What do you mean Shadow?

Shadow: I'm not sure Tails, but something about those two just doesn't seem right.

Meanwhile outside of Beacon Winter was talking with her sister Weiss with Silver with them.

Weiss: Your... leaving!?

Winter: Yes.

Silver: But why? You just got here Miss. Winter.

Winter: I was merely needed to oversee the transport of additional units to Vale. Our last shipment was lost to an ambush. I believe you had a run-in with it's cargo, actually. It's fortunate those Paladins were still in the prototype stage. Otherwise, your team may not have fared so well. Weiss... You've done... Well. Out here on your own. You should be proud.

Silver: Of course she is proud, I know I am.

After Silver said that Weiss, had a little blush on her face.

Weiss: Thanks Silver.

Winter: Anyway I'll be honest, Weiss it was quite amusing seeing farther's face the day you left for Beacon.

Weiss: I can't wait to show him what I've learned.

Winter: Oh? And what do you think you've learned?

Silver: Oh boy now she did it.

Weiss: What do you mean? I'm getting better and better with my glyphs. I've even started time dilation.

Silver tried to help Weiss out.

Silver: She has Winter, I mean I've been helping her out a bit.

Winter: Oh? And what about her summoning?

Weiss: Well I... You know I can't.

Winter: Don't be ridiculous. Every Schnee has the ability to Summon. We have for generations.

Weiss: I've tried! It's just... It's the one thing I'm having trouble with!

Silver: Whoa Weiss calm down. Um Winter what is this Summoning?

Winter: We Schnees are unique. Unlike many, our Semblance is hereditary. But that doesn't mean that it will come easily. Weiss Semblance is like a muscle. The more she practice with it, the more stronger it will become.

When Silver heard this, he was amazed.

Silver: Wow that sounds cool.

Winter: Yes it is, but if she only focus on one aspect of it... If she fails to test the limits of what she thinks is possible.

Just then a bright light flashed and their was a image of a Grimm.

Winter: Then she'll never truly grow.

Silver: Wow Weiss, your sister is something else, you should be proud of her.

Weiss looked at Silver and smiled, meanwhile back at Beacon.

Ruby: You'll never beat me old man!

Qrow: Heh, you're nothin' but talk, kid.

Yang: You can do it, Ruby!

Sonic: Yeah give him the right to left Ruby!

Game Announcer: Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation!

Yang: Ouch...

Sonic: Yeah no kidding Yang.

Tails: At lest you tried Ruby.

Qrow: By the way. Don't ever call me "old".

Just then Yang pushed her sister aside and said.

Yang: My turn!

Game Announcer: New challenger approaches.

Qrow: Now, where was I?

Ruby: You were telling us about you last mission!

Qrow: Right, right. I came across a small village in the swamps west of Mistral. Right off the bat, I knew something wasn't right.

Ruby: What were you doing there?

Qrow: I needed information. Tired from battling Grimm along the way, I decided to start my search at the town's Inn. The place was crawling with low-lifes and thugs, even a few Huntsmen I could only assume had been hired by less then reputable people for less then respectable jobs. And that's when it happened.

Yang: What happened?

Tails: Yeah what?

Qrow: I was defeated... by the mere sight... of the Innkeeper's skirt length!

After he was finished Sonic, Tails, and Yang looked at Qrow with strange looks on their faces.

Sonic: Are you kidding me!?

Tails: That is just not right.

Just then Yang threw a pillow at her uncle but he was able to catch it.

Yang: You are the worst!

But this just made Ruby and Qrow laugh.

Ruby: So, uncle Qrow, did you get in trouble with Ozpin?

Qrow: Nah, me and Oz go way back. We're cool.

Yang: *Scoff* Cool for an old guy.

When Yang said that Tails laughed.

Tails: Ha good one Yang!

But Qrow was not impressed.

Qrow: Not funny fox boy.

Ruby: Hey, so, what are you doing here anyway? I thought dad said you'd be away on a mission for, like... ever.

Qrow: Well, a professional Huntsmen like myself is expected to get results, as soon as possible.

Ruby: Yeah i get that. We're pretty much pros, too.

Qrow: Oh really?

Yang: Pssh, yeah! Read the news sometime! We totally saved Vale while you were gone.

Qrow: Funny, because I heard Vale suffered a Grimm attack after you almost managed to stop a train.

Just then the game announcer spoke

Game Announcer: Soaring Ninja wins! Total annihilation!

After that Qrow Spoke up.

Qrow: But they don't give out medals for "almost."

Ruby: They do, and they're called silver!

Yang: Well, we helped take down Roman Torchwick. He's locked up in Ironwood's ship and crime's been down ever since. That's basically a bounty mission.

Qrow wasn't convinced.

Qrow: Sure, you may be acting like Huntresses, but you're not acting like one. Your really think four girls and their friends could end all crime in a Kingdom?

After Qrow said that Ruby looked at him with a worried look on her face.

Ruby: I mean, I did until you said that.

Qrow: Violence hasn't dropped since Roman got nabbed. It's stopped. Completely. No White Fang activity anywhere around the city. You cut off the head of a King Taijitu, but now the second head's calling the shots.

Sonic was going to tell Qrow about Adam but decided ageist it because him and his friends agreed to not to tell anyone about him, then Qrow continued to talk.

Qrow: That's what Ironwood can't get through that thick, metal head of his.

Yang: You... Know the General?

Qrow: Hey, I know everybody to some extent. Remember, you're talking to a member of the coolest team to ever graduate Beacon!

With that Qrow showed them a photo of him along with three other people. Yang looked at the photo with sadness, seeing this Qrow put his thumb over a women with long dark hair and said.

Qrow: *Sigh* Team STAQ. That's when i met your parents. We were pretty well known back in the day.

Sonic: Really?

Qrow: Yeah we were.

Ruby: Well known for crummy fashion sense.

Qrow: Hey we looked good! And I have a number of inappropriate stories that'll back that up. But, I'll save those for when you're older.

Ruby: Ew, gross!

Tails: Yeah, you ain't kidding Ruby.

Qrow: Anyway, I'm too old to be hanging out with a bunch of kids. You're gonna cramp my style.

After Qrow said that Tails and Sonic, looked at him with angry looks on their faces. But before they could say anything to him he turned around and said.

Qrow: Look. Just remember that you've still got a long way to go. And don't think for a second that graduating means you're done. Every day out their is worth a week in this place. You two, you're gonna go far. But only if you keep learning. If you never stop moving forward.

Then Qrow looked at tails and Sonic and said.

Qrow: And you two, take good care of them ok?

Sonic: Don't you worry sir.

Tails: Yeah will take good care of them.

With that Qrow smiled and left. Meanwhile with Weiss, Winter, and Silver. Weiss was trying to use her summoning.

Winter: Excellent form! Now think to your fallen foes! The ones that force you to push yourself past who you were and become who you are now. Think of them, and watch as they come to your side.

As Weiss continued to try to do her summoning Silver looked on cheering her on.

Silver: Come on Weiss you can do it.

But then Weiss dropped her sword and said.

Weiss: I can't!

Just as soon as she said that Winter slapped her and said to her.

Winter: Stop doubting yourself!

Weiss: I'm trying!

Winter: If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the Tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress. Why don't you just move back home? I'm sure father will give you a nice job as a receptionist.

Silver: Oh wow burn.

Weiss: I don't need his charity.

Winter: But you do need his money, don't you?

When Weiss heard that she looked at her sister with the look of shock on her face.

Weiss: What?! How did you know about that?!

Winter: Lucky guess. I may have been in a similar situation when I joined the military. So what have you done this time?

Weiss: Well, that's the thing. I'm really not sure. I went to pay for lunch the other day, but my card didn't work.

Winter: How embarrassing.

Weiss: I know! Well, it was! Why would he cut me off like that?!

Winter: Perhaps so you'd stop avoiding him and call home.

After that Silver tried to help.

Silver: You know Weiss, she's got a point.

Just then Weiss turned around and pointed her sword to the ground and her summoning reviled and started to spin around faster and faster.

Winter: Emotions can grant you strength, but you must never let them overpower you. It sounds to me like you have two choices in front of you. You can either call him, beg for his money back and explain once more why you want to study at Beacon over Atlas. Or... You could continue to explore Remnant. Discovering more about the world, and honestly, more about yourself.

After that Silver, went up to Weiss and said in a sweet voice.

Silver: She's right Weiss, I mean I never knew my father, but at least you have one.

Then Winter looked at her sister and said.

Winter: It's time for me to go.

Weiss: It was really good to see you, Winter.

Winter: Until next time, sister.

Then Winter looked at Silver and said.

Winter: Take good care of my sister, Silver.

Silver: Don't worry Winter, I won't anything happen to her.

With that Winter smiled and then left. After Winter left Weiss phone started to ring.

Silver: Well are you going to answer it?

Weiss looked at Silver and to her phone, and with a smile she said.

Weiss: Nope.

And with that she left to go back to Beacon, with Silver hot on her tail.


End file.
